O Início de uma nova Guerra Santa Fase Hades
by Leonard Ellyot
Summary: HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!
1. Fichas e Casais

_**Fichas Mandadas e Escolhidas:**_

Nome do personagem: _Bianca de Áries_

Constelação: Áries

Data de nascimento: 22 de março de 1996

Altura: 1,56m

Peso: 45 kg

Cabelos: Cabelos acinzentados e compridos, quase nos joelhos,  
lisos. Franja repicada e farta caindo-lhe, levemente, sobre os olhos.

Olhos: São azuis claros.

Cor da pele: Alva. Branca com a neve.

Porte Físico: Baixinha. Corpo trabalhado pelo treinamento, mas nada muito chamativo. Obviamente, não possui pernas longas, mas seus seios são fartos e chamam atenção. No todo é um belo conjunto e proporcional a sua altura. Seu semblante é sempre travesso e ativo, e seus orbes azuis estão sempre brilhando.

Local de nascimento: Grécia.

Local de treinamento: Santuário.

Mestre: Mu de Áries!

Background (História): Bianca fora criada pelos pais até seus três anos de idade quando um fatídico acidente na volta do trabalho matou a casal. Ambos trabalhavam como guias nas ruínas de Athena e sofreram uma batida de carro na volta do expediente. A menina foi entregue aos cuidados do um tio que morava numa casa também na Grécia, não muito distante da sua antiga residência. Os meses foram se passaram e dor a menina foi diminuindo, contudo, passou a ser usada pelo tio para fazer compras, carregar coisas, limpar a casa, enfim, empregada. A menina, por ainda ser muito nova, não tinha muita força e nem condições de trabalhar dessa forma. Ele a maltratava e cortava seus cabelos para que ficassem como os de um homem. Uma das poucas recordações que Bianca tinha da mãe era que esta costumava trançar e pentear seus cabelos sempre antes à menina dormir. E ver seu cabelo ser devastado daquela forma atingia-a muito. Quando completou cinco anos tomou coragem e fugiu daquela casa para o único lugar que conhecia bem, as ruínas dos templos antigos. Vagou e vagou quase a noite toda naquele lugar até cair inconsciente, mas acordou numa confortável cama com um belo homem de cabelos lavanda ao seu lado. A garota encontrada pelo ariano no meio da noite não poderia ficar apenas por ficar, então Mu resolveu torná-la sua pupila.

Personalidade: Extrovertida com as amigas, mas está longe de ser uma pessoa fácil de lidar. É teimosa e rebelde, não aceita um não como resposta e tem o péssimo habito de dar ordens, principalmente para homens. É muito feminista e pervertida na maioria de seus comentários. Sempre está metida em brigas (em todas), não por ter pavio curto, mas por gostar mesmo! E, mesmo sabendo que está errada, adora ver o circo pegar fogo e ajuda a colocar fogo também. Não pensa duas vezes antes de fazer biquinho e dizer que não tem NADA a ver com o ocorrido. Sempre sai por cima das encrencas a é exímia mentirosa. Resumindo... Uma briguenta feminista de marca maior, porém extremamente esperta.

Golpes: Os golpes do mestre, obviamente. Mas ela tem mais um 100 original!

Reflexo de Cristal: ela cria um espelho a sua frente e dele sai uma copia idêntica ela, como uma segunda Bianca. Embora não seja tão forte quanto a original, ela a ajuda a lutar e a confundir o adversário. Contudo, com esta mesma técnica, ela pode invocar uma replica tão poderosa quanto ela, porém tudo que acontece ao falso corpo a atinge também. Como um verdadeiro reflexo.

Habilidades:

- É eximia jogadora de cartas. Qualquer jogo ela se da muito bem.  
- Consertar armaduras. (Não faz muito o tipo dela, mas acho que ela tem que saber isso, não é?).

Uma curiosidade sobre ela é que não suporta que mecham no seu cabelo, nem que toquem nele. Ela lembra do tio sempre que alguém o puxa.

Nome do personagem: _Dante de Touro_  
Constelação: Touro  
Data de nascimento: 1. Maio. 1995

Aparência: O Dante tem 1,94 e 89 kg, corpo de Deus grego, os seus cabelos são azul-arroxeados de frente parece que são curtos e rebeldes, mas de verdade estão presos na altura do pescoço e chegam-lhe a cintura, a franja tapa-lhe metade do rosto, seus olhos são felinos da cor do seu cabelo sendo um mais escuro k outro (o k esta tapado é mais escuro), a sua pele é mt morena e ele tem um brinco em forma de cruz na orelha esquerda (k é o lado k não esta tapado).

Local de nascimento: Roma, Itália  
Local de treinamento: Brasil

Mestre: Aldebaran.

(História): É primo da Alina por parte do pai k são irmãos gêmeos.

Nasceu em Roma, durante a noite do dia 1 de Maio, também a sua família é uma das mais Ricas de Itália (o pai era um Magnata italiano e a mãe uma modelo), sua mãe devido a sua saúde frágil, morreu durante o parto, sempre viveu com o pai até aos dois anos. pois como o pai corria perigo e não keria que o pequeno Dante morre-se pediu a uma das servas para que o deixa-se a porta de 1 orfanato, poucos dias depois apareceu na televisão que o pai dele tinha sido assassinado.. Uns anos depois já com sete anos foi enviado para o santuário para treinar. Já kuase no final do seu treinamento, quando tinha 12 anos Aldebaran foi morto pelas mesmas pessoas que seu pai. Apesar do seu alvo não ser Aldebaran e sim Dante.

Personalidade: Ele é arrogante, frio com todos que ele ache que não mereçam o seu bom o humor, é mt sádico (gosta de ver as pessoas a sofrer), tem um sentido de oportunidade incrível, comentários irônicos, impróprios ou com segundas intenções são com ele, é mt inteligente (adora fazer joguinhos psicológicos com pessoas que considere inferiores à sua pessoa), sincero demais (não se importa se magoa alguém com akilo k diz), apesar disso é mt amigo dos seus amigos e das pessoas que ele considere que mereçam a sua atenção e é mt divertido e pervertido (se for para ir para uma festa ou algo do gênero pode ter a certeza k ele é o 1ª a dizer k vai!!).

Golpes:  
# Supernova Titânica (Titan's Nova)Golpe usado por Hasgard de Touro e julga-se que Aldebaran tbm o saiba (aki é como se soube-se), _da um soco na terra, fazendo seu cosmo fluir de baixo da terra, criando um terremoto gigante, somado com explosões de cosmo vindo da terra_

# Grande Chifre (Great Horn)

# Punho de Aço (Steel Punch)

# Bloody Sand – Este ataque faz com que areia (mesmo k nessa área não haja areia) se junte toda e forme pequenas agulhas que perfuram o adversário com forme a vontade do seu utilizador

Habilidades: Controlar areia, velocidade da Luz, ver e falar com espíritos e teletransporte.

Nome do personagem: _Alina de Gêmeos_  
Constelação: Gêmeos

Data de nascimento: 17. Junho. 1995

Aparência: Alta (1,78), magra ( 57 kg), tem os cabelos azuis (da mesma cor dos do Afrodite) compridos kuase até a cintura, normalmente apanhados no cimo da cabeça cheio de trancinhas, a franja é mt rebelde, olhos felinos e misteriosos (como os de um gato) cor púrpura e um pouco alaranjados, tem uma estrela preta desenhada debaixo do olho direito e tem uma pequena, grande coleção de brincos (tem um em forma de cruz (preta) e + umas quatro argolinhas na orelha direita e um tbm em forma de cruz preta e três argolinhas na orelha esquerda) é um pouco morena tem um corpo sensual, seios fartos, cintura fina, quadris proporcionais e coxas grossas!!

Local de nascimento: Milão, Itália.

Local de treinamento: Grécia

Mestre: Saga  
(História): Nasceu em Milão, na tarde do dia 17 de junho. Nasceu numa das famílias mais ricas da Itália (o pai era um famoso Magnata e a mãe uma Famosa acares), os pais davam-lhe todo o carinho e amor possíveis.. Até ao dia k a marcou para sempre. No dia em k fez 13 anos, ao chegar da escola, reparou k a casa tava mt silenciosa, ao entrar mais para dentro da casa viu seus pais cheios de sangue, mortos na sala, depois ouviu um grito abafado de uma criança k reconheceu como sendo a voz do seu irmão, subiu o mais depressa k pode as escada em direção do quarto do irmão e kuando lá entrou viu um homem a saltar da janela, depois do homem fugir ela foi até ao seu irmão k estava bastante ferido, k poucos minutos morreu nos seus braços, depois disso.. , pegou o dinheiro k tinha e fugiu para a casa dos tios em Roma até k com 17 anos fugiu de casa dos tios devido a uma grande discussão.. (eles não queriam tê-la lá em casa.. Mas o tio só a aceita por se tratar da filha da irmã + nova), ainda hoje no dia do seu aniversário se lembra do estado do corpo dos seus pais e do sorriso k o irmão lhe deu antes de morrer!!  
Personalidade: Simpática, alegre, sincera, mt orgulhosa e inteligente, um Muito safada e pervertida, misteriosa, pois não Fala do seu passado, tem a língua muito afiada, mas se a irritarem pode ser pior k um "demônio" e ninguém lhe ganha em teimosia. Mas também é muito sádica e ARROGANTE, adora fazer comentários com duplo sentido e é extremamente inteligente. Golpes  
# Explosão Galáctica (Galaxian Explosion): ... Sem coments  
# Outra Dimensão (Another Dimension): idem ao de cima  
# Bloody galaxy: é +/- uma ilusão k fax com k o adversario.. Veja as pessoas k mais ama / ou a si mesmo num mundo de dor, sangue, tortura e k fax exa pessoa sofra os mesmos efeitos k as ditas pessoas tao a sofre.. (acho k ta meio confuso, mas é +/- exa a idéia)  
Habilidades: criar ilusões e Telepatia!!

Nome: _Hana de Gêmeos _

Constelação: Gêmeos

Data de nascimento: 11/06/1996

Altura: 1.65

Peso: 58kg

Cabelo: São pretos como ônix, meio ondulados que ultrapassa os ombros.

Olhos: castanho bem escuro, parecendo pretos

Cor da pele: levemente rosada

Local de nascimento: Brasil

Local de treinamento: Grécia

Mestre: Kanon

História:

Hanaelly nasceu no Brasil em São Paulo que seguia a vida de uma estudante normal, tirava excelentes notas na escola, fazia amigos com facilidade, era boa na educação física e adorava ler livros relacionados a religião. Até o dia em que... Quando chegou em casa encontrou uma multidão em volta dela, tentou encontrar seus pais para ver o que acontecia, Hanaelly viu a imagem dos pais mortos a tiros no peito de cada um. A menina caiu em desespero, não podendo imaginar ela vivendo sem seus pais, então afogou seus sentimentos nos sonhos que tinha... Foi para a casa da tia onde era muito bem recebida, mas se tornou mais fechada com as regras sólidas de que não podia sair. Até que um dia, no mês de seu aniversário teve um sonho agitado, via um homem de longos cabelos lhe fazendo um cafúne e estranhamente isso dava para Hanaelly uma sensação de liberdade e conforto. Assim, quando acordou era as altas da madrugada. Hanaelly pegou todo o seu dinheiro que vinha juntando, colocou algumas coisas em uma mochila e saiu de casa, indo para um parque que tinha lá pelas redondezas, e ao chegar lá não se assustou ao saber que o mesmo homem de seus sonhos estava lá, parado lhe olhando sereno. Ousou chegar mais perto para ver melhor e logo se tornaram amigos, Hanaelly contou sua história para o estranho e comovido ele resolveu acolhé-la, mas depois deste pequeno bate-papo surgiram do nada um grupo de assaltantes... A menina ficou pálida de medo, deu uns passos para trás enquanto via o seu amigo ser baleado, com lágrimas nos olhos se lembrando de seus pais ordenou um "pare!", uma luz irradiou o seu corpo e os assaltantes pareciam ser espancados por alguém invisível, e cairam no chão desacordados. O seu amigo se levantou ileso a olhando espantado, então disse que ela tinha um dom, e iria levar ela para onde poderia controlar este dom e encontrar pessoas iguais a ela... Hanaelly aceitou e foi levada a Grécia, onde foi designada a ser pupila de Kanon, seu amigo.

Personalidade: Simpática, mas muito emotiva. Hanaelly vai de acordo com o seu coração, não gosta de brigas mas quando a situação fica apertada usa seus poderes para separar as pessoas. Inocente, ela confia nas palavras das pessoas e sempre tenta ser prestativa, mesmo quando faz algumas atrapalhadinhas... Ah! E adora chamar a Alinede nee-chan, já que as duas são detentoras da armadura de Gêmeos, ela tem uma forte amizade com Aline pois foi a sua primeira amiga quando chegou ao Santúario.

Golpes:

Ordem Da Mestra: Foi seu primeiro ataque a ser descoberto. Quando Hanaelly tem uma forte emoção, o pensamento que ela fala, elevando seu cosmo faz com que algumas 'sombras' ganhem sólides e fazem o que foi-lhes mandado, e a compri até o fim.

Outra Dimensão: Como Hanaelly nos treinamentos queria ser igual a Aline, copiou esta técnica com a permissão dela e de Kanon.

Raios da Verdade: Um ataque onde um fio de seu cosmo se 'prende' nos pensamentos do adversário e lhe faz ver seus pecados... De um modo muito triste onde os mais fracos perdem a conciência.

------ trocado

Explosão Galatica...

Despedaçar Via Láctea: Golpe que quando Hanaelly eleva seu cosmo faz aparecer a Via Láctea atrás de si, uma explosão é feita e milhões de pedaços voan até o inimigo o destruíndo.

Cair dos céus: Seus olhos ficam brancos quando executa esta técnica. Deles saem luzes que se ligam aos olhos de seu inimigo, fazendo com que o corpo dele sejá destrído instantâneamente não importando seu poder (mas há um limite), isso consome muita energia e ela não costuma usar muito.

Habilidades: Correr a velocidade da luz, ter previsões de um breve futuro, poder se comunicar com sombras de qualquer coisa ou ser, acalmar pessoas olhando nos olhos dela (Sem necessitar de cosmo para isso), e poder transformar elementos leves em sólidos (Como ar virando um bastão...)

Par: Kahn de Lira

Nome do personagem: _Hektor de Câncer_

Constelação: Câncer

Data de nascimento: 1º Julho de 1996

Altura: 1.80

Peso: 70 kg

Cabelos: pretos que vão até os ombros

Olhos: Brancos, mas ele enxerga.

Cor da pele: branca, pálido.

Porte Físico Alto, magro, musculoso, mas não exageradamente.

Local de nascimento: Bayonne (França)

Local de treinamento: Cairo (Egito)

Mestre: Mascara da morte de Câncer

Background (História): Hektor nasceu já destinado a ser um cavaleiro... Quando menino era tímido, magro e o julgavam fraco, e quase nem falava com as crianças de sua idade, mas debaixo daquela gentileza e frieza toda havia um nobre coração esperando a ser despertado. Quando chegou ao começo de sua adolescência, com dez anos, sua cidade natal estava sendo atacada pelos espectros de Hades, toda sua família morreu em 2006. Aquele foi um dia muito trágico para Hektor, e sua raiva era tanta que jurou se vingar um dia e descobrir quem era o responsável por aquela tragédia. Naquele mesmo ano conheceu um cavaleiro de ouro, Máscara da Morte, ele viu que o tal garoto era realmente bom e o pegou como discípulo. Nos treinos Hektor se mostrava excepcional, tanto no raciocínio quanto na agilidade em seus golpes. Quando seu mestre morreu foi então proclamado o novo cavaleiro de Câncer, ainda buscando os responsáveis pela morte de sua cidade e servindo fielmente Athena...

Personalidade: Demonstra-se muito calmo, mas suas emoções podem mudar de uma hora para outra quando o assunto é sério.

Golpes:

Sekishiki Meikai Ha.: envia a alma do adversario diretamente para o yomotsu, que é a colina que serve de entrada para o mundo dos mortos, ou para o próprio mundo dos mortos, também conhecido como "meikai".

Teletransporte: mudança de um objeto ou alguém de um local para outro, sendo este local próximo ou distante.

1 - Golpe revelador de almas (Ele concentra seu cosmo nos seus olhos e deles se fixam com os do oponente, fazendo-o ter ilusões terríveis, só que as marcas que ficam em seu corpo são reais).

2 - soco de duas lâminas (Seu cosmo envolve a mão e faz parecer uma garra de siri, só que mais forte e cortante que uma espada).

Habilidades: Correr a velocidade da luz, ver espíritos em lugares sagrados, teletransporte e poder ver a aura das pessoas...

Nome do Personagem: _Hellius de Leão_

Constelação: Leão

Data de Nascimento: 14/07/1997

Idade: 13 anos

Altura: 1,70 m

Peso: 65 kg

Cabelos: Curtos, iguais aos de seu mestre, e de um verde azulado.

Olhos: Cor de Mel, mas pode variar de acordo com seu humor. Quanto mais feliz mais claro e brilhante. Quanto mais triste mais escuro e sem brilho.

Cor da Pele: Um pouco morena, mas puxada para o branco.

Porte Físico: deus grego

Local de Nascimento: França

Local de Treinamento: Santuário

Mestre: Aioria de Leão

Background:

Hellius é o mais novo dos novos Cavaleiros de Ouro, porém não é novo em poder.

Foi treinado por Aioria de Leão quando tinha apenas cinco anos.

Hellius nasceu na França no ano de 1997. Sua mãe morreu no parto e seu pai foi assassinado em uma periferia de Paris. Depois disso, ele jurou q iria se vingar do assassino do seu pai, pois o amava muito. Depois disso ele foi encontrado, vagando nas ruas de Paris pela fundação Graad e levado à presidente da fundação, Saori Kido.

Saori acolheu-o em sua mansão e o alimentou, pois estava muito magro e fraco (isso ele tina apenas três anos). Dois anos depois, ele pediu à Saori para enviá-lo para o Santuário.

Saori perguntou como ele sabia disso. Hellius disse à Saori que o homem que foi morto era seu pai adotivo. Disse também que o seu pai verdadeiro era Saga, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos. Assim ele foi enviado ao Santuário para ser treinado pelo pai, porém este já tinha uma discípula, Alina. Então, Saga confiou seu filho muito amado a Aioria, Cavaleiro de Leão. Hoje, depois de oito anos, Hellius foi consagrado o novo Cavaleiro de Leão. Tem como irmão Lihn, Cavaleiro de Virgem e considera como tal, Alina, Amazona de Gêmeos.

Personalidade:

-Alegre

-Cheio de Vida

-Às vezes é frio

Golpes:

-Relâmpago de Plasma

-Cápsula do Poder

-Presas Relâmpago

-Photon Burst: possui três etapas:

Photon Invoke

Photon Drive

Photon Burst

-Combo Relâmpago: Na Velocidade da Luz, Hellius acerta duas joelhadas e dois socos na barriga do oponente, finalizando com um Relâmpago de Plasma.

Habilidades:

-Velocidade da Luz

-Telecinese e Psicocinese

• Nome do Personagem: _Lihn de Virgem_  
• Constelação: Virgem  
• Data de Nascimento: 10/09/94  
• Idade: 16anos  
• Peso: 65 kg  
• Altura: 1,85m  
• Olhos: Azul parecido com os olhos de Hades (Seiya diz parece que você está olhando para o leito de um lago profundo).  
• Cabelos: cor de Vinho, vai até o meio das costas.( Na verdade ele tem o cabelo dourado e o tingi de Vinho pois a cor natural o trás lembranças ruins do seu passado).  
• Porte Físico: Deus Grego  
• Loc. de Nascimento: França

• Loc. de Treinamento: Sexta casa Zodiacal do Santuário de Atena  
• Background (história):  
Lihn nasceu em Atenas, na Grécia. Ainda com cinco anos, seus pais morreram de alguma doença desconhecida. Então ele foi enviado ao Santuário para ser treinado por Shun de Andrômeda, sob a tutela de Shaka de Virgem. Depois de três anos treinando com Shun ele foi passado às mãos de Shaka. E depois de mais oito anos de treinamento e se tornou o cavaleiro de Virgem depois de derrotar seu mestre Shaka numa luta (derrotou Shaka e não o matou). Ficou dois meses no seu posto até que lhe deram a notícia que seus mestres haviam sido assassinados. Lihn jura (Chorando sob os cadáveres de seus mestres) que vai vingá-los. Tem como irmão Hellius de Leão e considera como irmã, Alina.

• Personalidade:  
-Frio  
-Calculista  
-Afetuoso com pessoas amigas  
-Calmo  
-Sereno -Possuidor de uma beleza angelical  
-Porém nas raríssimas vezes em que se irrita sua personalidade muda completamente  
-Se torna mais frio ainda  
-Agressivo  
-Muda para o estado de fúria, seus olhos passam de um Azul profundo para um Negro diabólico e mortal. Somente nesse estado pode usar seu maior golpe: A Chuva de Trovões Negros.  
• Golpes:  
-Rendição Divina (Tenma Koufuku):No Coments ¬¬  
-Tesouro do Céu (Tembu Horin) : No Coments ¬¬  
-Chuva de Trovões Negros (Rain of Black Thunders): Lihn invoca diversos raios que perfuram o corpo do inimigo até que ele morra ou enquanto Lihn estiver no estado de fúria.  
-Controle das Ondas (Control of the Waves): Emite ondas psíquicas que quando acertam o oponente lançam-no longe causando um dano assombroso.  
- Explosão de Choques (Blast of Shocks): Só usado em caso de extrema urgência. Dizem que esse golpe é tão forte que se aproxima da "Supernova". Causa uma explosão que dizima tudo ao redor com o elemento fogo e eletrocuta o(s) oponente(s).  
-Privação Infernal (Infernal Deprivation): Priva o adversário dos seus sete sentidos e o joga automaticamente no buraco do meikai.  
Falha: Não funciona em pessoas que tem o Arayashiki.  
• Habilidades:  
-8º Sentido Arayashiki  
-9º Sentido Nirvana [só alcança esse sentido depois de muitas lutas (Nirvana: Estado de iluminação, só foi alcançado até hoje por Buda) transformando sua armadura numa Kamui.  
-Telecinese, Psicocinese, Teletransporte.  
-Velocidade da Luz

-Kahn (Escudo Protetor)

-Ohm (Aumento de Cosmo)

Nome do personagem: _Eva de Libra_

Constelação: Libra

Data de nascimento: 01/10/1996

Altura: 1,67m

Peso: 55kg

Cabelos: channel repicado com a franja caindo sobre o olho direito, roxo escuro.

Olhos: violetas

Cor da pele: morena de sol

Porte Físico: corpo atlético, com coxas grossas e torneadas e seios fartos.

Local de nascimento: Brasil

Local de treinamento: China/Rozan

Mestre: Dohko

Background (História): os pais dela eram servos do santuário, mas quando eles se casaram decidiram – com a permissão da deusa – voltarem para sua terra natal, Brasil. Mas um infeliz acidente de carro deixa Eva órfã aos quatro anos. A fundação GRAAD – sei lá se pode, ou alguém do santuário mesmo - que tinha um olho neles, mandou buscar a menina no Brasil e a trouxe para a Grécia. Ela tinha crescido escutando os pais contarem as historias daquele lugar e sempre pensou serem lendas. Quando ela viu o santuário não sabia se sentia medo ou alegria. Mas sentiu-se acolhida e pertencendo àquele lugar. O cavaleiro de libra sentiu uma chama de cosmo nela e soube que ela poderia ser treinada. Assim Dohko ofereceu-se para ensiná-la e a levou para Rozan.

Personalidade: muito companheira e boa ouvinte, dá uma de mãezona pros amigos. Sente muita falta da família dela, mas adotou a vida de amazona e os companheiros de armaduras como seus irmãos e faz de tudo para estar ao lado deles. Adora a missão dela e dos cavaleiros de Athena e por isso desenvolveu um grande senso de justiça. Por mais que uma pessoa pareça um trombadinha desviado ela sempre da uma segunda olhada pra ver se não há mesmo paz e justiça naquele coração. Tem uma boa lábia e uma paciência de jô. Mas quando esta entre amigos é descontraída e engraçada. Numa batalha é calma e concentrada.

Golpes: na verdade os dois são de ataque e defesa ao mesmo tempo, mas o Equilíbrio é um pouco mais defesa e Espelho é mais ataque. Pensei isso pelas características da armadura de Libra – já q ela não tem um golpe a lá sua constelação...  
Equilíbrio Supremo – Defesa, uma cúpula de cosmo se forma em volta de mim e deflete o golpe do inimigo, só q um pouco mais forte pq volta como um ataque de cosmo meu  
Espelho da Justiça – Ataque, uma cúpula de forma em volta do oponente. O cosmo da balança pode ver o coração dele e quanto menos justiça estiver presente mais "esmagado" pelo meu cosmo ele será.(a cúpula diminui sobre ele, esmagando-o)

Cólera dos Cem Dragões(Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha): sem comentários...¬¬

Dragão Ascendente: Idem à Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha ¬¬...

Habilidades: armas brancas, por causa da armadura e luta corporal – apesar de ter as armas ela, alem de não poder usar sem permissão de Athena, não gosta de lutar com armas, prefere combate mano a mano.

Nome do personagem: _Caroline de Escorpião_

Constelação: Escorpião

Data de nascimento: 11/09/95

Altura: 1,67

Peso: 58

Cabelos: Longos, castanhos e ondulados

Olhos: Amendoados

Cor da pele: Branca (bem leite, mas isso vai mudar, visto que se passa na Grécia)

Porte Físico (Alto, baixo, magro, gordo, forte atlético, escultural, deus grego e etc.): Afrodite XD.

Local de nascimento: Verona, Itália

Local de treinamento: Santuário, Grécia

Mestre: Milo

Background (História): Caroline cresceu em meio ao desprezo do pai. Seu irmão mais velho, a quem amava muito morreu em um acidente de carro, e sua mãe faleceu logo em seguida. Seu pai sempre a odiou por ser mulher, ele queria um filho homem para ajudá-lo nos negócios e não uma garota inútil que só lhe dava despesas. Um dia, cansada de tudo isso, ela resolveu fugir, de Verona, arranjou um jeito de ir para Athenas, onde foi acolhida por uma mulher que mais tarde, veio a se revelar uma deusa.

Personalidade: Forte, não aceita não como resposta, é violenta e vingativa, orgulhosa, esperta e tem grandes habilidades analíticas, e é uma guerreira talentosa.

Golpes: Os golpes do Milo, e depois tem o Envenanemento Cósmico, que é QUASE igual às Scarlet Needles, mas injeta um veneno no sistema nervoso central e o oponente morre com MUITA dor. e a Ilusão Mortal, que é bem semelhante ao Golpe Fantasma de Fênix.

Habilidades: Canta muito bem, mente descaradamente e todo mundo acredita e é tão persuasiva que chega a dar dó de quem implica com ela.

Nome do personagem: _Kyo de Sagitário_

Constelação: Sagitário

Data de nascimento: 02/10/94

Altura: 1,73m

Peso: 62 kg

Cabelos: Negro longo, bagunçado com as pontas vermelhas

Olhos: castanho claro (mel)

Cor da pele: moreno

Porte Físico: Deus Grego

Local de nascimento: Japão

Local de treinamento: Grécia

Mestre: Aioros

Background (História): nasceu num templo japonês, filho de uma poderosa Miko, foi abandonado por ela por ser destinado a trazer a destruição para a família, foi encontrado por algumas pessoas e foi levada a Fundação Graad onde teve um leve treinamento, e foi mandada pata a Grécia onde recebeu treinamento de Aioros.

Personalidade: calmo, muito difícil de se irritar, e muito pervertido e igualmente ingênuo. E generoso porem cruel quando esta lutando.

Golpes:  
Toque do anjo (concentra o cosmo na palma da mão em forma de um pequeno brilho, e capas de segura ataques de cosmo energia com isso e os destrói. ao toca em algo provoca uma explosão)

Infinit Break (ataque de seu mestre)

Soul break (parecido com o Golpe Fantasma de Fênix mas no caso deste. Só afeta pessoas com pensamentos negativos. (Esses pensamentos são voltados contra ela)

Tempestade do Anjo ou Angel Dust (no caso cria uma forte ventania dourada com penas douras voando que cortam tudo no caminho)

Habilidades:  
-Premonição enquanto dorme.

Nome do personagem: _Mégara de Capricórnio_

Constelação: Capricórnio

Data de nascimento: 15/01/95

Altura: 1.78m

Peso: 68 kg

Cabelos: Longos,negros e ondulados

Olhos: Negros.Um fato curioso é que,devido a um distúrbio nos canais lacrimais,ela chora sangue.

Cor da pele: Morena,decorada com três tatuagens.Um anjo nas costas,uma tribal no braço direito e uma borboleta na virilha.

Porte Físico :Corpão de parar grossas,pernas bem torneadas,seios fartos,quadril fino.

Local de nascimento: Alemanha

Local de treinamento: Grécia

Mestre: Shura

Background : Sua mãe (Sienna) morreu no parto e ela foi criada por sua tia (Layla) até os quatro anos.Elas nunca tiveram uma residência fixa por que estavam sempre se mudando por causa do medo que sua mãe e sua tia tinham de alguém que ela não conhecia.No dia do seu aniversário de quatro anos um homem de cabelos negros,pele branca e olhos vermelhos cruéis as visita na Espanha (onde elas estavam morando);ela descobre que era desse homem que elas fugiam,seu pai,Kain Von Lohengrin.Um ricaço alemão cuja fama não era muito boa já que a família dele descendia de assassinos,ladrões,nazistas e outras pessoas de natureza péssima.Já na Alemanha,Mégara recebe todas as honrarias de uma menina rica mas tem que conviver com os hábitos malignos de seu pai:violência gratuita,roubo,extorsão,chantagem,envolvimento com várias organizações criminosas,desrespeito aos valores humanos,tortura de pessoas que ele considerasse inferior (lembra que eu disse que ela descendia de nazistas? o.o) e etc.Kain mantinha alguns prisioneiros numa área subterrânea de sua mansão na Baviera e os torturava sempre que possível;Meg os protegia e cuidava deles sempre que possível,o que fez com que o pai lhe desse o apelido de Anjo Negro (devido a esse hábito e aos cabelos escuros e ondulados).Quando tinha 12 anos,conseguiu entrar em contato com seu primo Gellert (18 anos) e ambos fugiram da Alemanha.Durante uma viagem pela costa do Mediterrâneo,uma tempestade destrói o navio e Meg é a única que sobrevive.Ela é encontrada no litoral do Santuário por Shura e logo os dois se afeiçoam.Devido à fragilidade da menina,ele decide treiná-la.Num dado dia,eles recebem a visita de Kain que viera pra levar a filha; mas quando percebe que não será possível ele se despede dizendo que a esperará sempre e cantando um trecho da música preferida dele e da filha:"Von meiner brennenden Liebe,kann dich kein Dämon erlösen.Von meiner brennenden Liebe,kann dich kein Gott und kein Wunder mehr befrein." (tradução:Do meu amor ardente,nenhum demônio irá te libertar.Do meu amor ardente,nem Deus ou milagre irá te salvar mais).Nesse momento ela entende o porquê do medo de sua mãe (a obsessão que Kain despertava por tudo que amava) e que o pai,apesar de tudo,a ama muito (do seu próprio jeito).

Personalidade:Ela é uma pessoinha meio confusa. Na maior parte das vezes é pervertida (em níveis extremados,diga-se de passagem.pois gosta de dar em cima das meninas pra assustá-las e dos meninos pq é tarada mesmo!XD), irônica, sarcástica, engraçada, comilona (mas não engorda de jeito nenhum) carinhosa e boa ouvinte. No entanto,quando se lembra de certa pessoa (Kain) fica melancólica,chorosa (vê-la chorando corta o coração de qualquer um) e extremamente retraída. Se o seu mau humor vier ela fica silenciosa,fria e intolerante...por isso se mantém bem longe de qualquer um nesses momentos. É corajosa,independente e muito inteligente (mas a preguiça sempre fala mais alto); gosta de parecer indiferente ao que a cerca mas na verdade...ela é muito atenta aos mínimos detalhes.É muito talentosa em analisar as pessoas (do tipo,olho de raio X.). É vingativa e tem um talento fora do normal pra mentir (herdado do pai). É também muito vaidosa.

Golpes: Domínio das Trevas - faz com que o pior do adversário seja trazido à tona  
Ilusão do Anjo Negro - prende o adversário numa ilusão que,além de muito real, faz uso do maior medo do adversário  
Excalibur - herdada do queridíssimo Mestre  
Marcha das Valquírias - Um exército de Valquírias se forma e destroem tudo o que tocam.

Habilidades: É uma hacker assumida,adora abelhar os computadores alheios.

Nome do personagem: _Alexa de Aquário_

Constelação: Aquário

Data de nascimento: 31/10/1995

Altura: 1,75m

Peso: 60 kg

Cabelos: Longos e cacheados, chegando até a cintura. Num tom de vermelho escuro, quase bordô.

Olhos: Bicolores. O esquerdo é azul escuro e o direito verde bem claro.

Cor da pele: Pálida, muito pálida. Um branco leite, mesmo.

Porte Físico: Um corpo perfeito e escultural, com curvas acentuadas e proporcionais.

Local de nascimento: Lancashire - Inglaterra

Local de treinamento: Alaska - EUA

Mestre: Kamus

Background (História):  
Alexa nasceu em Lancaster, distrito do Condado de Lancashire, na Inglaterra. Sua família que deu nome ao distrito. A família Lancaster teve importante participação na Guerra das Duas Rosas, que ocorreu na Inglaterra entre os anos de 1455 e 1485. Alexa orgulha-se de levar o sobrenome.  
Quando tinha quatro anos, seu pai morreu num acidente de carro e sua mãe entrou em profunda depressão, morrendo de tristeza e desgosto dois anos depois. Com seis anos, Alexa foi enviada ao Santuário de Atena para treinar. Apesar de parecer delicada e, no começo, ter se negado a lutar, a garota se tornou uma excelente Amazona e, em pouco tempo, já treinava com Kamus de Aquário. Sempre considerou Kamus como o pai que ela perdeu muito cedo e sempre o amou acima de tudo. Ele era o exemplo que Alexa sempre seguiu.

Personalidade: É calma e paciente, está sempre disposta a ouvir e ajudar os outros. Sorridente e amigável, sorri para tudo e todos e sempre é gentil com as pessoas, tratando-as com carinho como se fossem parte da sua família. Madura e equilibrada, mede todas as suas palavras antes de dizer algumas coisa e tem perfeito controle sobre suas emoções. Dedicada e decidida, quando coloca alguma coisa na cabeça, luta com todas suas forças para conseguir aquilo, mas sabe parar de insistir na hora certa.  
Também pode ser totalmente o oposto, tornando-se uma pessoa vingativa e impiedosa, que não mede esforços para ver seu "inimigo" destruído tanto física quando emocionalmente. É uma pessoa que coloca as amizades acima de tudo e qualquer pessoa que fizer um amigo de Alexa derramar uma única lágrima, desejará nunca mais se encontrar com a garota.  
Simpatia e amigável, adora cumprimentar todos com um abraço delicado e um beijo no rosto ou no canto dos lábios. Gentil e preocupada, sempre está animada, mas fica triste ao ver outras pessoas sofrendo. Tem a horrível mania de 'pegar' as dores das pessoas e seu estado emocional depende muito do estado emocional dos seus amigos.

Golpes: Todos os do Kamus (Execução Aurora, Pó de Diamante...)  
Espinhos de Gelo - Ela cria vários espinhos feitos de gelo (ah, jura? 8D) e lança-os contra o oponente. São espinhos resistentes e fortes e quase letais.  
Cúpula Gelada - Proteção/Defesa. Uma grande cúpula de gelo protege a garota dos ataques.  
Beijo de Diamante - Alexa pousa dois dedos sobre os lábios, como se fosse mandar um beijo para o inimigo. Quando ela afasta os dedos e os sopra (exatamente como quando você vai mandar um beijo para alguém), ao invés de um beijo ela manda uma rajada de vento forte com pequenos espinhos de gelo.

Habilidades:  
- Ela consegue esfriar o ambiente conforme a sua vontade.  
- Quando não consegue controlar suas emoções (está muito triste, muito irritada, muito feliz...), ela faz o lugar esfriar contra a sua vontade e é difícil para ela se controlar quando isso acontece.  
- Consegue criar excelente ilusões.  
- Telecinese.

Nome do personagem: _Vinicius de Peixes_  
Constelação: Peixes  
Data de nascimento: 23/02/1994  
Altura: 1,86  
Peso: 84 kg  
Cabelos: Longos ate a cintura e loiros.  
Olhos: Verde claro  
Cor da pele: Pele clara  
Porte Físico: Alto e atlético  
Local de nascimento: Londres  
Local de treinamento: Grécia  
Mestre: Afrodite  
Background (História):  
Depois da luta contra Hades e Ártemis Athena resolveu ressuscitar todos seus cavaleiros e assim ressuscitou meu mestre, porem algo a preocupava: a idade dos cavaleiros, ela não sabia quando seria a próxima luta, mas caso demorasse ela não poderia contar com cavaleiros já sem a força máxima então ela ordenou que todos os cavaleiros de ouro procurassem alunos, dessa forma eu fui encontrado por Afrodite. Fui treinado na Grécia e aprendi todas as sua habilidades com rosas e desenvolvi algumas técnicas próprias, depois de ouvir historia sobra a guerra do século XVII me esforcei ao máximo e aprendi a técnica de Albafica. Depois de anos de um árduo treinamento e de quase morrer inúmeras vezes eu recebi a armadura de Peixes. Porem foi algo triste, de acordo com Afrodite eu somente seria digno da armadura se o superasse, e como teste final nos lutamos, depois de uma intensa luta meu mestre morreu. Para mim tudo havia acabado, a única pessoa que já havia se importado comigo morrera em minhas mãos, mas em um ultimo vestígio de cosmo Afrodite deixou uma mensagem, ele dizia: "Nunca desista e sempre proteja Athena e aqueles que você ama". A dor ainda me feria por dentro mas me acalmei após a mensagem. Dias depois a armadura ficou oficialmente comigo.  
Personalidade: Grande senso de liderança, inteligência e acima de tudo honrado.  
Golpes:  
Rosas Diabólicas Reais (Royal Demon Rose)  
Rosas Piranhas (Piranha Rose)  
Rosa Sangrenta (Bloody Rose)  
Camuflagem de Rosas (Labirinty Rose)  
Encomenda de Rosas:  
Todo o chão fica coberto de Rosas Diabólicas Reais, só que desta vez o chão fica coberto de milhares de vinhas que contaminam o ar com seu veneno e por isso acaba matando seu adversário envenenado...  
Espinhos Carmesim (Crimson Thorn):  
O cavaleiro utiliza seu próprio sangue envenenado para que dele saísse espinhos pontiagudos que vão para cima do adversário. E praticamente um milagre alguém que foi atingido por este golpe ficar vivo.  
Habilidades:  
Cinco Sentidos  
Sexto Sentido  
Sétimo Sentido  
Oitavo Sentido  
Velocidade da luz  
Criar e Manipular Rosas e Vinhas  
A partir do momento que o pisciano consegue criar rosas com muita facilidade, ele desperta essa habilidade, a manipulação, controlando essa habilidade, Luni faz com que,nenhum ser, consiga controlar as suas próprias rosas,mas além de total controle sobre suas rosas ele também possui, total controle sobre as vinhas existentes no subsolo,as mais poderosas e majestosas vinhas,essa outra forma de ataque do cavaleiro também é muito poderosa,pois,as vinhas possuem enormes e poderosos espinhos que são capazes de destroçar uma armadura além disso, possui um veneno bastante poderoso,um veneno equivalente ao de suas rosas vermelhas e que possuem o mesmo efeito devastador,suas vinhas são tão poderosas no quesito ataque quanto no quesito defesa,uma arma mortal contra seus inimigos.  
Invulnerabilidade  
Todo guerreiro é invulnerável a qualquer golpe que se use duas vezes com o mesmo cosmo e força, já que já havia o visto uma vez, conseguindo prever o movimento antes e escapar dele sem problema algum  
Imunidade a Sangue Venenoso e a venenos:  
Por conviver muito tempo com o veneno de suas rosas o cavaleiro é completamente imune a qualquer tipo de veneno e seu sangue tornou-se venenoso.

_**NÃO SERÃO MAIS ACEITAS FICHAS DE CAVALEIROS E AMAZONAS DE OURO!!!!**_

_**CASAIS:**_

_Áries-Leão Bianca-Hellius_

_Touro-Escorpião Dante-Caroline_

_Gêmeos-Sagitário Alina-Kyo_

_Câncer-Capricórnio Hektor-Meg_

_Virgem-Aquário Lihn-Alexa_

_Libra-Peixes Eva-Vini_

_Saori(Atena)-Julian(Poseidon)_

_**TAÍ ESPERO QUE GOSTEM DOS PARES!**_

_**JAA NE**_


	2. Conhecendo todo mundo

O Início de uma Nova Guerra Santa

Chapter I " Conhecendo todo Mundo"

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, se pertencesse não teria esse nome...

Créditos à Pisces Luna, pela incrível idéia das Fanfics de Fichas...

Não Contém Spoilers...

* * *

Atena estava diante do monumento que tinha mandado fazer com a imagem dos Cavaleiros de Ouro. Embaixo estava a seguinte inscrição: 

"Em homenagem aos Cavaleiros de Ouro de Atena, que lutaram pelo Amor e pela Justiça, defendendo a terra a qualquer custo".

"Segue-se pela ordem: Shion, Mu, Aldebaran, Saga, Kanon, Máscara da Morte, Aioria, Shaka, Dohko, Miro, Aioros, Shura, Kamus, Afrodite".

"Shion, Saga, Máscara da Morte, Shura, Kamus e Afrodite: homenagem àqueles que aceitaram ofensas, injúrias e serem chamados de traidores, porém, no final estavam somente lutando por Atena."

"Shaka, Aldebaran e Aioros: homenagem àqueles que morreram enfrentando seus antigos amigos, morrendo em combate de forma nobre."

"Mu, Aioria e Miro: homenagem àqueles que lutaram até o fim contra os Espectros, dando suas vidas para ajudar sua deusa no Mundo dos Mortos."

"Dohko e Kanon: homenagem aos Cavaleiros que foram até o inferno para salvar a sua Deusa do perigo e acabaram se sacrificando em nome do Amor e da Justiça."

Saori caiu de joelhos no chão e começou a chorar compulsivamente. Enxugou as lágrimas quando sentiu dois cosmos conhecidos se aproximando.

Era Lihn, Cavaleiro de Virgem e Vinicius, Cavaleiro de Peixes, que tinham assumidos seus postos, depois que seus mestres, Shaka e Afrodite caíram. Eles foram os 1ºs a morrer por isso Lihn e Vinicius foram os primeiros Cavaleiros de Ouro da nova geração.

Lihn-ajoelhado-: Atena, nós viemos dar lhe um aviso.

Vinicius-ajoelhado-: Os novos Cavaleiros de Ouro chegaram e estão lhe esperando no Salão do Mestre fazendo a maior algazarra. O Mestre Shion não está conseguindo controla-los e está solicitando sua ajuda...

Saori: Sim, digam ao Shion que eu já vou. Obrigado por me avisarem. E por favor, já disse que não quero q usem formalidades comigo... Me chamem de saori—disse ela sorrindo

Lihn e Vini: Sim, Aten... Saori.

* * *

Na Sala do Mestre... 

Todos menos Lihn e Vini: BLÁBLÁBLÁBLÁBLÁBLÁBLÁBLÁBLÁBLÁBLÁBLÁ!!!

Shion: ù.ú''... QUIETOS!!!!!!

-cri-cri-cri-

Shion: ù.ú Bem melhor.

Atena: O que está acontecendo!!!!

Todos menos Lihn e Vini: MUHAUHUAHHUAUAUAHAHHUA!

Hellius: Essa anã do cabelo roxo é Atena? uhauauhauha

Bia: Essa? Não deveria ser Isso? Iuhauhau

Dante: Aaiaiai viu? Que comédia. Uhauhauhaua

Alina: temos que proteger ela? AFF... nem morta!

Carol: Gente, que aberração é essa??

Saori: Ù.Ú GRRR... -golpe de telecinese-

Todos menos Lihn e Vini: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Eva: aaaaaahhhh que som agudo é esseee?!

Alexa: parecem que meus tímpanos vão estourar!

Meg: AAAiii o que é issoo!

Hellius: Pára, por favor!

Saori: -finalizando o golpe que era um ruído muito agudo que passava pela cabeça-Acalmaram-se?

Todos: Uhum ó.ò

Saori: Ótimo! Bom que tal se apresentarem?

Bia: Olá Atena. Me perdoe pela insolência. Meu nome é Bianca e sou a Amazona de Áries. Nós teremos que usar essas máscaras?

Saori: Bem-Vinda ao Santuário, Bia, posso te chamar assim?

Bia: A Senhorita é quem decide.

Saori: Vocês não terão que usar as máscaras! Aliás, quem mandou vocês colocarem-nas?

Meninas: Foi aquele cara chato! -apontando para Tatsumi-

Tatsumi: Mas Senhorita Saori eu...

Saori: Chega Tatsumi! Eu dei ordens a você para que disesse às amazonas que não precisariam de máscara!

Tatsumi: Mas senhorita, eu achei que pelas tradições do Santuário, elas...

Saori: Sem mas, Tatsumi... Agora vá chamar os Cavaleiros de Bronze...

Depois de todo mundo se apresentar, menos Lihn e Vini, que já conheciam a deusa, os doze Cavaleiros foram dormir em suas respectivas casas.

* * *

No caminho de Sagitário... 

Kyo: Li...

Alina:Fala, Kyo...

Kyo: Você ta muito gostosa, hem?

Os dois já se conheciam, eram amigos de infância.

Alina: KYO!!!!!!

Kyo: Que foi? Falei alguma mentira?

Alina: hunf...

"**Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess"**

Kyo: Sério eu tava brincando... A verdade é que...

"**I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete****"**

Alina: Hã? Que verdade?

Kyo:Eu gosto de você... Não... Eu amo você,Li! Desde pequeno.

"**Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake****"**

Alina: Kyo, eu...

Kyo: Por favor... não diga nada que possa...

"**I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete****"**

Alina: ...Estragar o momento?

Kyo: É...

Alina: Eu jamais estragaria, Kyo... Eu também te amo...

"**I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (ohhh nooo)"**

Nisso suas bocas se encaixaram perfeitamente, num beijo intenso e apaixonado.

Kyo: Eu te amo, muito! Namora comigo?

Alina-sussurrando-: É o que eu mais quero na vida...

Com isso eles se beijam de novo, um beijo mais longo e bem melhor que o primeiro. Depois de pararem o beijo, Alina foi embora, para a Casa de Gêmeos.

"**I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete****"**

Kyo-sussurrando-: Durma com os anjos, minha linda. –disse ele vendo-a ir embora.

* * *

No dia seguinte... 

Casa de Virgem

8h A.M.

Hellius: Nii-san?

Lihn: Aihn...

Hellius: Nii-san?Acorda!

Lihn: Mas que saco Hellius! Que foi?

Hellius: Dá dinheiro?

Lihn: Pra que?

Hellius: Ahn...

Lihn: Ai Hellius, você me acorda, me pede dinheiro e não fala pra que? Quer saber? Sai daqui! Vou voltar a dormir...

Com isso Lihn virou de costas pra cima, colocou o travesseiro em cima da cabeça e voltou a dormir.

Hellius: Acorda nii-san!!

Lihn: HELLIUS SAI DAQUI ANTES QUE EU TIRE SEUS SENTIDOS!

Hellius-carinha de choro-: Vou contar pra nee-chan!

Lihn: Sai!!

Hellius: Ta, já to saindo!

* * *

Casa de Gêmeos... 

Hellius: Nee-chan...

Alina: Aihn... Que foi Hellius?

Hellius: O nii-san brigou comigo...

Alina: Ai de novo? Por quê?

Hellius: Eu acordei ele às 8h pra pedi dinheiro...

Alina: Você dá motivo né?

Hellius: hunf... Lii?

Alina: Quê?

Hellius: Dá dinheiro?-carinha bonitinha-

Alina-abraçando ele-: Quem resiste a essa carinha que você faz hem? Quanto você quer?

Hellius: 5£

Alina: Vai lá! Vai compra o que você quer!

* * *

Bom pessoas! Tai o 1º capitulo!Espero que gostem! 

O nome da música é:

Incomplete - Backstreet Boys

Aconselho a ouvirem enquanto lêem à parte A/K

JAA NE


	3. Cerimônia

O Início de uma Nova Guerra Santa

Chapter II "Cerimônia"

Créditos à Pisces Luna pela idéia das fics de ficha...

Saint Seiya não me pertence... Se pertencesse o Encosto (leia-se Seiya) não existiria...

Não contém Spoilers...

"dfbdb"- pensamento

'fhfjeh' - dialogo por cosmo

Dkhggri - fala normal

**Dffgbfgvg- **golpe

* * *

Shion: Atena, eu vou ter mesmo que organizar a cerimônia? 

Atena: Sim Shion, sugere alguém melhor?

Shion: Não...

Atena: Então comece, pois a cerimônia foi marcada pra hoje à noite.

Shion-boquiaberto-: Mas Atena, não vai dar tempo de organizar tudo em um dia!

Atena: Você é um Cavaleiro de Ouro esqueceu? Use a Velocidade da Luz! Ou então chame algum outro cavaleiro pra te ajudar...

Shion: Sim, Atena... T.T

Com isso Shion chama Bianca para ajudá-lo.

Shion: Você é muito bonita sabia Bia?

Bia-vermelha-: Obrigada, Senhor Shion...

Shion: Não fique vermelha! E esqueça o Senhor! Me chame apenas de Shion

Bia: Tudo bem, Shion.

Shion: Então, vamos começar?

Bia: Claro!

* * *

Casa de Aquário... 

Lihn: Alexa?

Alexa: Oi! Você é o Lihn de Virgem né? Como sabe meu nome?

Lihn: Eu e o Cavaleiro de Peixes sabemos tudo sobre vocês que chegaram ontem...

Alexa: Como?

Lihn: Bom basicamente, eu e ele fomos os primeiros Cavaleiros de Ouro da nova geração. Porque nossos mestres foram os que caíram primeiro. O meu, por assassinato e o dele pelo próprio discípulo, que fez isso para ganhar a Armadura de Ouro.

Alexa: Ah então foram vocês que mandaram nos buscar?

Lihn: Sim... Você parece ser bem legal! Podemos ser amigos? O meu único amigo que eu tenho aqui é o Vinicius, sem contar o Baka do meu irmão e minha irmã idiota...

Alexa: Claro! Você também é o meu primeiro amigo aqui no Santuário... Só tive um pouco de contato com os outros...

Lihn: Então, eu estou indo ajudar o Shion... Quer ir?

Alexa: Depende... No que vamos ajudar?

Lihn: Organizar a cerimônia.

Alexa: Tudo bem, vamos!

Quando eles estavam chegando perto de Peixes, conversando animadamente...

Vini: Ora, Ora... Que casal mais lindo!

Lihn-pimentão-: Que casal o que, Vini, ficou louco?

Alexa-tomate-: É, nós somos apenas amigos!

Vini: Amigos, sei...

Lihn-beterraba-: É melhor calar a boca, antes que perca a fala!

Vini-morrendo de rir-: Tudo bem! Não está mais aqui quem falo! Mas faria tudo de novo pra ver essas caras! MIUAHYUAHHAUHAUHAUHAUHUHUAHAUHU

Lihn-ameixa-: **Tesouro do C**...

Alexa-beterraba-: Calma, Lihn, calma... Ahn, podemos passar?

Vini-enxugando as lágrimas- Podem... uhauuahua

* * *

Na Sala do Grande Mestre... 

Lihn-vermelho-: Shion, cheguei pra ajudar e trouxe mais alguém!

Shion-estressado com os preparativos-: Porque vocês estão vermelhos?

Alexa-vermelhinha-:N-nada, Shion! Nada mesmo!

Shion-estressado-: Ok, então...

Lihn: O que temos que fazer?

Então, Shion explicou o que eles tinham que fazer. Sozinho, Shion não ia terminar isso nunca, mas com três Cavaleiros de Ouro ajudando-o, terminaram antes do previsto.

Shion-estressado-: Bom pessoal ficou tudo ótimo! Obrigado pela ajuda! Sem vocês eu nunca ia terminar isso à tempo. Obrigado!

Voltando à Casa de Aquário...

Lihn-constrangido-: Ahn... Alexa?

Alexa: Fala.

Lihn-gaguejando-: V-você quer sair comigo depois da cerimônia?

Alexa: Claro, mas aonde vamos?

Lihn: Que tal no Santuário's?

**N/A: Santuário's é um restaurante de culinária grega e japonesa no Santuário. Se forem usar esse nome, por favor, coloquem créditos. Um lugar projetado especialmente por Atena, para os Cavaleiros se divertirem. O restaurante é dividido em três ambientes:**

**-Open Bar sem limite de idade com pista de dança – 1º andar**

**- Jantar Romântico – 2º andar**

**-Salão com várias almofadas, para casais namorarem – 3º andar e vista para o mar.**

Alexa: Tudo bem.

Lihn: Te pego às 9h, já que a cerimônia será às 7h30min, ok?

Alexa: Ok. Não vai furar não, hein?

Lihn: Aham, você vai gostar muito de lá! Tchau!

Inesperadamente, Alexa foi até Lihn e deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

Alexa: Tchau... A gente se vê ás 9h.

Lihn-pimentão-: Ok.

* * *

13º Templo, 7h30min, Início da Cerimônia...

Shion: Cada um em seus lugares, por favor.

Todos: BLÁBLÁBLÁBLÁBLÁBLÁBLÁBLÁBLÁBLÁBLÁBLÁ!!!

Shion: ù.ú" TODOS EM SEUS LUGARES, POR FAVOR!

Todos: o.o Ta bom Shion.

Atena: Bom, vamos começar.

Na Sala especial, própria para essas cerimônias, estava desenhado no chão, com o mesmo trajeto que as doze casas faziam à imagem de cada signo, até chegar até onde Atena e Shion estavam.

Shion e Atena: _BIANCA, POR SUA IMPULSIVIDADE E A CAPACIDADE DE SER CALMA, VÁ PARA SEU GUARDIÃO NATURAL, ÁRIES!_

Shion e Atena: _DANTE, PELA SUA CARÊNCIA E SUA CAPACIDADE DE PERDOAR, VÁ PARA SEU GUARDIÃO, TOURO!_

Shion e Atena: _ALINA, PELO SEU GRANDE SENSO DE JUSTIÇA E ORGULHO, VÁ PARA GÊMEOS, SEU GRANDE PROTETOR!_

Shion e Atena: _HEKTOR, PELA SUA CALMA E SENSIBILIDADE, VÁ PARA CÂNCER, ONDE ENCONTRARÁ COMFORTO!_

Shion e Atena: _HELLIUS, PELA SUA FRIEZA E CONFIANÇA NOS OUTROS, VÁ PARA LEÃO ONDE VERÁS A VERDADE!_

Shion e Atena: _LIHN VÁ PARA A CASA DE VIRGEM, PELA SUA SERENIDADE E AFETUOSIDADE COM O PRÓXIMO!_

Shion e Atena: _EVA VÁ PARA LIBRA, PELA SUA PERSPICÁCIA E CONCENTRAÇÃO, É LÁ ONDE VOCÊ ENCONTRARÁ O QUE TANTO PROCURA_!

Shion e Atena: _CAROLINE, PELA SUA FORÇA E ESPERTEZA, VÁ PARA ESCORPIÃO, ONDE VOCÊ REALIZARA SEUS SONHOS!_

Shion e Atena: _KYOSHIRO VÁ PARA SAGITÁRIO PELA SUA GENEROSIDADE E INGÊNUIDADE, LÁ SERÁ SEU LAR DURANTE MUITO TEMPO!_

Shion e Atena: _MÉGARA, PELA SUA IRONIA E SEU SARCASMO, VÁ PARA CAPRICÓRNIO E FARÁ BOAS DESCOBERTAS!_

Shion e Atena: _ALEXA, PELA SUA PACIÊNCIA E SUA SIMPATIA, VÁ PARA AQUÁRIO E ESQUEÇA AS COISAS RUINS QUE LHE ACONTECERAM!_

Shion e Atena: _VINICIUS, PELO SEU SENSO DE LIDERANÇA E HONRA ACIMA DE TUDO, VÁ PARA PEIXES, LÁ É QUE VOCÊ SE SENTIRÁ SEGURO!_

Cavaleiros e Amazonas: NÓS JURAMOS FIDELIDADE À NOSSA DEUSA! JURAMOS PROTEGE-LA, JUNTAMENTE COM O MUNDO!

Com isso as Armaduras de Ouro vieram que cobriram o corpo de cada um, Áries, Touro, Gêmeos, Câncer, Leão, Virgem, Libra, Escorpião, Sagitário, Capricórnio, Aquário e Peixes.

Então depois de cada um beijar a mão de Atena, eles foram para suas casas se arrumarem, porque com certeza haveria comemorações, principalmente para um certo virginiano e para uma certa aquariana.

* * *

Lihn estava sem saber o que vestir. Quando escolhia a roupa, vestia-a e logo a tirava dizendo que estava ruim. Já estava enlouquecendo sua irmã.

Alina: Nii-san, você vai acabar se atrasando assim! Quer ajuda?

Lihn-olhinhos brilhando-: Faria isso por mim??

Alina: Lihn, você e o Hellius são meus irmãos, eu faço tudo para ajudar vocês!

Lihn-dando um beijo na bochecha de Alina-: 'brigado Li! Você é um anjo!

Alina: Não é pra tanto né nii-san?

Alina escolheu uma camisa sport cinza, com um dragão desenhado no peito e uma calça jeans clara.

Alina: "Se não fosse meu irmão eu pegava" UAHUAHUAUAHA!

Lihn: Fico louca?

Alina: Não... Vamos ver... Sorriso?

Ele mostrou à Alina um sorriso de dentes perfeitos e brancos.

Alina: Hálito?

Lihn: Pra quê?

Alina: Quando vocês conversarem, ela vai tampar o nariz! E, aliás, se vocês se beijarem e ela sentir um gosto de menta? Já pensou? E o perfeccionista aqui era pra ser você!

Lihn: Sou alérgico à menta e não vamos nos beijar!

Alina: De qualquer forma, verifique.

Lihn colocou as mãos na frente da boca e do nariz e assoprou, viu um hálito impecável de canela.

* * *

Enquanto isso em Aquário...

Alexa: AHHH! Zeus me ajude!

Meg entrou no quarto de Alexa correndo.

Meg: Que foi amiga?

Alexa: T.T Não sei o que vestir!

Meg: Isso é fácil!

Meg pegou um suéter rosa de gola alta de mangas compridas e uma calça jeans escura.

Alexa: Acho que não... A Alina disse que ele baba por mulheres que usam blusas decotadas, saias e botas de bico chato. A blusa e a saia eu tenho agora a bota...

Meg: EI! Eu tenho uma bota assim! Mas depende da cor da sua roupa. Que cor você vai usar?

Alexa: Hum... Acho que uma blusa rosa com uma saia jeans clara. Então trás uma bege!

Meg: Ok! Vou num pé e volto no outro.

Então ela foi se vestir, enquanto Mégara foi buscar a bota. Porém, Meg demorou muito só faltavam 5 min para Lihn vir buscá-la. Por sorte Mégara chegou rápido.

Meg-cansada-: Nossa... Meu quarto está muito bagunçado! Mas ainda bem que eu achei!

Alexa colocou rápido as botas, escovou os dentes e penteou os cabelos. Depois, 9h em ponto Lihn chegou e eles se teletransportaram para lá.

Lihn: Bom, você quer Jantar ou dar uma passadinha no bar?

Alexa: Hmm... Jantar!

Lihn: Ok!

Quando eles subiram viram que já eram esperados por um garçom.

Lihn: "Acho que a Saori já deixou uma mesa reservada..."

Garçom:Boa noite! Meu nome é Tsuki, se quiserem algo, é só pedirem direto para mim.

Lihn e Alexa: Obrigado(a)!

Tsuki: A Srta. Kido mandou reservar a melhor mesa para vocês! Bom, aqui temos comidas gregas e japonesas. O que vão querer?

Lihn: Hmm... Eu vou querer 25 peças de Uramaki.(1)

Alexa: E eu... 20 peças de Sashimi!(2)

Depois de comerem silenciosamente, Tsuki veio de novo.

Tsuki: E aí? O que acharam da nossa comida?

Lihn e Alexa: Muito boa!

Tsuki: Pois é, a Srta. Kido contratou os melhores cozinheiros do mundo! Vão querer mais alguma coisa?

Lihn: Bom, Sushi é muito leve e quase não satisfaz a fome. O que você sugere, Tsuki?

Tsuki: Hum... Nosso Yakissoba(3) é, senão o melhor, um dos melhores do mundo.

Lihn: Então, Alexa? Pode ser?

Alexa: Hmm... Pode.

Depois de comerem de novo, eles pediram as sobremesas e ficaram conversando. De repente uma corrente de ar frio passa por eles.

Lihn-tremendo-: Nossa que frio!

Alexa-tremendo-: É! Até eu que mecho com gelo e ar frio estou sentindo!

Lihn-tremendo-: Quer que eu vá buscar um casaco pra você?

Alexa-tremendo-: Não precisa. Só...

Lihn-tremendo-: Só?

Alexa-tremendo-: Só chega mais perto...

Lihn obedeceu. **Pareciam** um casal de namorados, com os rostos colados e abraçados.

Lihn: Alexa, posso te dizer uma coisa?

Alexa: Já disse! Hehehehe. Brincadeira! Pode dizer.

Lihn: Vo-você é muito linda!

**From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on**

Alexa-corada-: O-obrigada! Você também!

Lihn: Alexa, eu acho que to gostando de você!

* * *

Enquanto isso, os outros Cavaleiros e Amazonas chegaram ao Santuário's.

Vinicius: Pessoal! Aonde nós vamos primeiro?

Dante: Comer!

Hellius: Comer!

Kyo e Alina de mãos dadas: Er... A gente vai no 3º andar, ok?

Hektor e Vinícius: Beber!

Meninas restantes: Comer!

Hektor: Ah... Então depois bebemos!

Todos: OK!

* * *

Alexa: Ah, Lihn, eu também te adoro! Você foi meu primeiro amigo aqui no Santuário e é muito especial pra mim!

"**From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on  
I give my hand to you with all my heart  
I Can't wait to live my life with you,I can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you****"**

Lihn: Você não entendeu! Eu não gosto de você como amigo! _Je T'aime!(4)_

"**From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on  
You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you****"**

Alexa: Lihn, eu...

Lihn: Psiu... Não fala nada.

"**From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on****"**

Então seus rostos ficaram perigosamente próximos, os olhos se fecharam automaticamente, as bocas se abriam lentamente encaixando-se perfeitamente num beijo apaixonado. Porém durou muito pouco.

Outros Cavaleiros e Amazonas-assoviando e aplaudindo-: FIU FIU!

Eva: Ai que lindo!

Alina: Ai nii-san, isso foi tão cuti-cuti!

Carol-nem prestando atenção e sim babando por um certo taurino ao seu lado-: Aiai...

Vinicius ria mais que todos. Na verdade ele deu a idéia de comemorarem ali, pois ouviu o convite de Lihn à Alexa e resolveu encher o saco. Mas não esperava o que estava para vir, afinal o vidente era Kyo, e não ele.

Lihn- olhos faiscando de raiva e com a voz baixa-: Já pararam com essa ceninha ou terei que tomar minha próprias atitudes?

Lihn estava muito nervoso. Aqueles idiotas estavam expondo Alexa e ele ao ridículo.

Todos: O.O não precisa! Já paramos.

Lihn-olhos ainda faiscando-: É bom mesmo! Hellius, pra casa.

Hellius: Mas...

Lihn-falando entre os dentes-: _Não-discuta!_

Hellius: Mas nii-san eu ficou com a Alina!

Lihn: Ela tem a sanidade mental duvidosa! Depois de se empanturrarem de comida, você sabe o que iam fazer? Se entupirem de cachaça! Quer exemplo melhor? AGORA VAMOS ANTES QUE EU TE ARRASTE!

Quando chegou perto dos nove Cavaleiros e Amazonas de Ouro restantes, lançou-lhes um olhar de profunda decepção e que gelou-lhes a alma. Parou na frente de Vinicius e disse:

Lihn: Você sabe que pode ter perdido um amigo hoje por causa dessas brincadeirinhas infantis, não é?

Vinicius-cabisbaixo-: ...

Lihn-continuando-: Sabe... Eu deveria te socar inteiro. Mas ao contrário de _**você**_, eu sei controlar meus impulsos. Vamos, Hellius.

Alexa: Espera Lihn! Eu vou com você!

Como ele estava muito nervoso, esqueceu que podiam se teleportar. Mas Alexa e Hellius preferiram não falar nada. No caminho, que era muito longo, Hellius acabou dormindo e teve que ser carregado por Lihn, que colocou-o em sua cama na Casa de Leão e voltou para Virgem. Quando chegou lá, viu que Alexa o esperava.

Lihn: Por favor, Alexa, podemos conversar sobre isso amanhã? Minha cabeça está estourando!

Alexa: Não, Lihn. Eu preciso saber. Você estava só brincando com os meus sentimentos ou você me ama mesmo?

* * *

HSUHASUHAUSHAUSAUH

Eu sei que isso é maldade, mas é bom deixar os leitores um pouco curiosos!

Gente eu peço que quem foi escolhido, mande um review falando se está ou não acompanhando a fic e tbm a quem não foi escolhido que acompanhe a fic.

Agora eu preciso que vocês acrescentem uma coisa nas fichas

**Poder(controle de fogo, água e talz) que gostaria de ter:**

**Como descobriu ele:**

A música do Cap. é:

Shania Twain e Backstreet Boys – From This Moment On

(1)**Uramaki**: Um pedaço cilíndrico médio, com dois ou mais recheios. _Uramaki_ se diferencia dos outros _maki_ porque o arroz está na parte externa e o _nori_ na interna. O recheio fica no centro, rodeada por uma camada de _nori_, então uma camada de arroz e uma cobertura de outro ingrediente como ovas de peixe ou sementes de gergelim torradas.

(2)**Sashimi**: é uma iguaria da culinária japonesa primariamente consistindo de peixes e Frutos do mar frescos, em fatias finas e servidos com apenas com molho de soja e wasabi. Alguns ingredientes de sashimi, como o polvo, são servidos cozidos, mas a maioria dos peixes, como o atum, são servidos cru.

(3)**Yakissoba**: é um prato de origem chinesa que em japonês significa literalmente _macarrão frito_. O fácil preparo e o custo acessível tornam o yakisoba um prato mundialmente popular, consumido em diversos lugares, desde fast-foods a feiras populares.

(4) **Je T'aime**: Eu te Amo em francês


	4. Dia Trágico

O Início de uma Nova Guerra Santa

Fase Hades

Chapter III "Dia Trágico"

Créditos à Pisces Luna pela incrível idéia das fics de ficha...

Saint Seiya não me pertence... Se pertencesse o Encosto (leia-se Seiya) não existiria... Pertence ao Tio Kurumada e a TOEI ANIMATION

Não contém Spoilers...

"Nome do personagem": "dfbdb"- pensamento

"Nome do personagem": 'fhfjeh' - dialogo por cosmo

"Nome do personagem": Dkhggri - fala normal

"Nome do personagem": **Dffgbfgvg- **golpe

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­"jfidfvvvnk": Texto sublinhado ou é uma ilusão ou um flash back. Avisarei quando aparecer.

Alexa: Hein, Lihn? Responde!

Lihn: Alexa, eu... Eu estou confuso com isso tudo. Por favor, podemos conversar outro dia? Sempre que eu me irrito minha cabeça parece que vai explodir. Não estou nem conseguindo pensar direito.

Alexa: Tudo bem então. Não vou insistir. Mas vou estar te esperando.

Lihn: Obrigado. Ainda podemos ser amigos?

Alexa-rindo-: Lihn, só por causa disso não quer dizer que não somos mais amigos. Eu não seria capaz de terminar uma amizade assim. Está tarde, é melhor eu ir. Tchau!

Lihn-constrangido-: Ok.

Quando Alexa estava indo embora, Lihn a chamou de volta.

Lihn-gritando-: Alexa!

Alexa: Fala.

Lihn: Eu... –abaixando a voz, quase sussurrando- Não duvide de meus sentimentos por você! _Je t'ai..._

Alexa: Cala a boca e me beija!

Lihn: Okay!

Com isso eles se beijaram, mas... Foram interrompidos de novo!

Alexa-assustada-: Você sentiu?

Lihn-assustado-: Se for desse cosmo gigantesco e poderoso que está no início das doze casas o qual você está falando... Sim!

Alexa: Depois conversamos! Vou voltar a Aquário! Se os outros não chegarem a tempo, não deixe passar!

Lihn-colocando a Armadura-: Ok!

Alexa: Ah e Lihn!

Lihn: Quê?

Alexa: Você ta muito gostoso e _sexy_ com essa Armadura!

Lihn: Alexa! Não é hora pra isso! Volte rápido pra Aquário ou vá até o 13º Templo e proteja Atena junto com o Shion.­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**Casa de Áries...**

Estranho1: Hmm... Pouparei meu tempo, pois esta casa está vazia! Vamos à Casa de Touro!

Estranho2, Estranho3, Estranho4: Sim, mestre!

­­­­­­­­­Assim os quatro estranhos atravessaram a Casa de Áries e foram indo até chegarem em Gêmeos.

Gêmeos: Aonde pensam que vão? Se gostam de suas vidas, saiam imediatamente do Santuário!

Estranhos-risos debochados-: hahahahaha! Acha que pode nos derrotar, reles mortal?

Gêmeos: Meu nome é Alina, Amazona de Ouro de Gêmeos! Não só acho, como vou derrotá-los.

Estranho2: Ora, como ousas, sua mortal patética?! Tudo bem. Ainda bem que você disse seu nome, pois não gosto de sepultar alguém sem saber o que escrever na lápide! Vão, passem por aqui que eu cuido dessa mortal! Eu sou Tohma de Ikarus, Anjo Celestial!

Alina: Também não gosto de enterrar nenhum defunto sem saber seu nome! Prepare-se!

Tohma: Ok! **Máxima Altitude!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Alina: Tome isso! Sinta as força das estrelas despedaçadas! **Explosão Galáctica!!!!!**

Porém, Alina não suportou a força da colisão dos dois golpes e saiu voando pelo teto da Casa de Gêmeos.

Tohma-rindo-: hahaha! Fácil como roubar doces de uma criança!

Assim, Tohma saiu correndo, pra fora da Casa de Gêmeos. Porém antes de sair, alguém parou na sua frente.

Alina: Aonde pensa que vai?

Tohma: O que? Você ainda está viva depois de receber meu Máxima Altitude?

Alina: Das pessoas que eu enfrentei até hoje, você é o mais fraco! Sinta minha **Galáxia Sangrenta!**

Tohma: O quê?! **Máxima Altitude!**

Os golpes se chocaram de novo, porém quem voou dessa vez não foi Alina, e sim Tohma!

Tohma-arfante-: O que? Como conseguiu me atingir? Isso é impossível! Hã? O que está acontecendo comigo?

Ele começou a ver uma ilusão:

Ilusão:

Marin-gritando de dor-: Tohma!!! Por favor, me ajude!

Era sua irmã. Estavam rasgando sua pele, colocando fogo em sua carne.

Tohma: Marin!!

Marin-gritando-: Tohma, por que você fez isso? Por quê?

Tohma: O que eu fiz Marin? Por favor, me fale! O QUÊ! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-gritando-

Agora, tudo que estava acontecendo com ela, começou a acontecer com ele também.

Tohma-irritado-: Ora Gêmeos! Como ousas fazer isso! Sinta todo o poder do meu golpe!** Máxima Altitude! **Hã? Que ruído é esse?

Alina: **Ilusão do Príncipe das Trevas! **Agora, Ikarus, você não vai me esconder mais nada. Conte quem é o seu senhor e o que estão fazendo aqui no Santuário!

Tohma: Sim, O nome do meu Senhor é...

Alina-apavorada, gaguejando-: Não! Isso não pode estar acontecendo! –se acalmando- Agora, conte o que ele está fazendo aqui!

Tohma: Nosso objetivo aqui no Santuário é...

Alina: Obrigada, você ajudou muito. Adoraria continuar nossa luta, mas...

Tohma: Volte aqui! Ainda não terminamos!

Alina: Você ainda está sobre o efeito da minha ilusão e obedece tudo que eu mandar. Agora quero que você fique quietinho aqui enquanto eu vou para junto de Atena!

**Casa de Câncer...**

Hektor: Esperem! Eu Hektor, Cavaleiro de Câncer, não deixarei que passem por aqui!

Estranho3: Meu nome é Odysseu, não temos tempo para perder com você!

Hektor: Então, venha! **Golpe Revelador de Almas!**

Odysseu: **Descida do Anjo! **(quem inventou esse golpe foi a minha amiga).

O golpe foi muito forte e jogou Hektor no chão e desacordado imediatamente.

Estranho1: Venham, não temos tempo, Odysseu e Theseu.

Odysseu e Theseu: Sim mestre! Não vamos esperar o Tohma?

Estranho1: Não. A Amazona de Gêmeos está controlando-o.

E assim, os invasores foram passando de Casa em Casa, derrotando seus cavaleiros.

* * *

Estranho1: Finalmente, chegamos ao 13º Templo. Vocês ficam aqui.

Então, o estranho entrou no 13º Templo.

Shion e Alexa: Seja lá quem for, saia imediatamente! Se você veio aqui para ameaçar a vida de Atena, pode dar meia volta, se preza por sua vida.

Estranho1: Saiam do meu caminho suas criaturas insignificantes!

A voz soou como um trovão para eles. Porém, isso não intimidou Shion e Alexa. Ao contrário, isso os deixou muito furiosos, fazendo a sala esfriar a uma temperatura baixíssima e um monte de esferas luminosas aparecerem. Qualquer um sabia o que estava por vir. Estavam preparando a Execução Aurora e a Revolução Estelar.

Shion: **Revolução Estelar!**

Alexa: **Execução Aurora!**

O estranho fez apenas um movimento com as mãos e os ataques se voltaram contra eles!

Shion-arfante, gaguejando-: 'O quê? Somente um deus é capaz de fazer isso!'

Alexa-mesmo estado que Shion-: 'Então Shion, quer dizer que suas previsões estavam certas?'

Shion: 'Sim. Esta pessoa é mesmo Zeus, o rei dos deuses!'

Alexa: 'Mas, então... Que pressentimento ruim é esse que eu estou sentindo? Será que vai acontecer alguma coisa com Atena?'

Shion: 'Eu não sei. Desde quando ele pôs os pés no Santuário, desde quando senti o cosmo dele, eu sinto esse pressentimento. E quanto ao que ele veio fazer aqui, só quem sabe é ele, seus guerreiros e Alina. '

Alexa: 'Alina? Como ela sabe?'

Shion: 'Ela derrotou um dos guerreiros, mas não o matou. Ela usou a Ilusão do Príncipe das Trevas nele. Mandou contar quem era e o que Zeus estava fazendo aqui. '

Zeus: Já se renderam?

Shion: Nunca!

Alexa: Jamais!

Zeus: Então, sintam a fúria de Zeus!

Shion e Alexa: AAAAHHHHRRRRRRRGGGGGG!!!!!

Assim, Zeus lançou um de seus raios neles, que desmaiaram na hora.

Zeus: Huhuhuhuhu! Que humanos mais patéticos!

Atena: Pai? O que está fazendo aqui?

Zeus: Já deveria saber filha minha. Eu vim levá-la de volta ao Olimpo.

Atena: Mas pai, a Terra ainda não está totalmente segura! O senhor sabe que Hades não ataca este planeta apenas uma vez a cada era. Sinto que ele irá atacar de novo.

Zeus: Sinto muito, filha, mas não posso fazer nada quanto a isso. Eu sei quando está na hora de você voltar. Então, não desobedeça e venha por bem. E seus Cavaleiros e Amazonas são muito mal-educados, nem sequer respeitam um deus. Ainda não sei por que você se mistura com eles, ao invés de ficar com os Imortais.

Atena: Alexa, Shion! Nunca entenderá! O senhor e os outros Imortais nunca compreenderão o amor que eu sinto por esse Planeta.

Zeus: Quer tanto assim enfrentar-me por uma causa inútil? Quer tanto assim defender este Planeta?

Atena: Só estou cumprindo com o dever que o senhor me confiou no início dos tempos!

(N/A: Detalhe: eles estão no templo de Atena, perto da Estátua/Armadura de Atena).

Zeus: Você não tem opção! Você virá comigo! Ou melhor, fará uma visitinha ao teu tio no Inferno. De lá vá para os Elíseos e me espere, eu aparecerei para buscar-te.

Atena: Não vou me render tão facilmente! Eu vou lutar!

Zeus-riso debochado-: huhuhuhu Então escolheu lutar contra os outros onze deuses do Olimpo?

Atena: Esqueceu de uma coisa, pai! Poseidon está do meu lado!

Zeus: De qualquer forma, de que adianta você lutar contra:  
-Os 3 Anjos de Ártemis

-Os 4 Generais Berserkers de Ares

-Os 3 Kyotos juntamente com Hypnos e Tanatos de Hades

-Os 3 Solares Máximos de Apolo

-Os 5 Mestres Velócyts de Hermes

-As 7 Musas de Afrodite

Atena: Não importa! Se precisar darei minha vida lutando.

Zeus: Filha, eu amo-te muito, de longe és a filha que mais amo. Porque me dás tal desgosto?

Atena: É Tudo pela Terra e pelos humanos! Jurei protege-la e até lá não deixarei você matar nenhum dos meus cavaleiros, ninguém do Santuário, NEM NINGUÉM! Nem que para isso eu precise te enfrentar e enfrentar todo o panteão olimpiano.

Zeus: Então você escolheu a morte!

Atena-sofrendo com os raios de Zeus-: AHHHHHHHH! Não me darei por vencida!

Zeus: Pois que assim seja!

Com isso, Zeus chamou sua Kamui (N/A: Armadura Divina pra quem não sabe...), ergueu seu Cajado, porém o seu ataque foi defendido pelo Escudo de Atena. Agora que ele foi notar que sua filha também havia chamado sua armadura. Mas mesmo assim, a Escudo se desfez em pedaços.

Zeus-voz fria e calma-: Como espera deter dez deuses com essa reles armadura?

Atena: Detendo! Você se acha muito, mas não passa de um rei velho que não está nem aí para os seus súditos! Você chama os humanos de patéticos, mas o senhor acha que ainda existiria sem seus súditos humanos? Eu ainda existo porque tenho meus Cavaleiros e Amazonas que crêem que posso fazer desse mundo um lugar melhor! –Nesse ponto ela já estava chorando-Acha que algum de nós, os deuses existiríamos sem a devoção dos Humanos? Responda-me!

Zeus: Isso eu não posso responder-te.

Assim, Zeus transformou seu Cajado em uma espada.

Zeus-lágrimas nos olhos-: Morra Atena! Perdoe-me!

Houve um estrondo no Santuário e tudo começou a desmoronar, menos, é claro, as Doze Casas e Todos os Cavaleiros e Amazonas sentiram o cosmo de Atena, esvair-se.

* * *

Cavaleiros e Amazonas do Santuário: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! Atena! ATENAAAAAAA!

Todos os cavaleiros e amazonas do Santuário correram até o Templo de Atena.

Alina-voz soando pelo Santuário inteiro: Fiquem em seus postos, Cavaleiros de Bronze e Prata! Estamos entrando de Alerta urgente. Protejam o Santuário custe o que custar! Nós os Cavaleiros de Ouro verificaremos o que aconteceu.

Assim, os Dourados (as) (que estavam faltando dois, Vinicius de Peixes e Eva de Libra) foram correndo até o Templo de Atena, viram o corpo dela e alguns se ajoelharam e ficaram velando seu corpo, outros choravam, numa homenagem silenciosa.

Vinicius-chegando junto com Eva-: O que aconteceu?

Caroline-furiosa e irônica ao mesmo tempo-: O que acha seu débil mental? Que a Atena está se fingindo de morta, esse sangue no chão é ketchup e o que nós temos é uma conjuntivite? É lógico que não! Zeus veio aqui junto com três guerreiros fortíssimos, que nos derrubavam em no máximo 5 golpes, a única que conseguiu vencer um deles foi a Alina, atravessaram as doze casas, inclusive a sua, a qual não tinha ninguém para protegê-la, chegou aqui e matou Atena! Agora nós estamos aqui chorando sob o cadáver de nossa deusa, a qual supostamente deveríamos proteger!

Eva: Nossa! Que... Não tenho palavras quanto a isso.

Lihn: E a culpa é sua, Vinicius de Peixes! Você e a Eva estavam sãos e salvos naquele restaurante, sabe-se lá fazendo o que, e nós aqui tentando proteger Atena e a Paz na Terra.

(N/A: Eles estavam fudidos, literalmente. Lihn tinha seu Elmo despedaçado no chão da Casa de Virgem e o Peitoral de sua armadura estava praticamente desintegrado, Caroline estava com as proteções das mãos e dos pés juntamente com os próprios membros quebrados e por aí vai).

Kyo-com um buraco no meio da barriga e muito arfante, se apoiava numa pilastra-: E provavelmente temos uma batalha pela frente.

Bianca-pescoço meio roxo, parecendo que tem uma hemorragia interna-: E com armaduras assim não poderemos lutar! Os únicos que tem armadura intacta são a Alina, o Vinicius e a Eva.

Shion-acordando-: Ah... O que aconteceu?

Hellius-quase cuspindo fogo e com a cabeça sangrando-: Precisa mesmo dizer?

Shion: Hã... Não. Então se Zeus veio aqui, quer dizer que declarou guerra. Mas no momento temos que nos preocupar com Hades. Atena diz que ele nunca ataca a Terra apenas uma vez a cada era. E... Sem as Armaduras não podemos fazer nada. Os únicos que podem fazer algo são Alina, Vinicius, Eva e os Cavaleiros de Bronze.

Vinicius: Mas por que os Cavaleiros de Bronze Shion? Com certeza nós somos mais fortes que eles.

Shion: Não estou falando dos Cavaleiros normais. Estou falando dos Cavaleiros de Bronze que já superaram a força dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga e Ikki. Shun foi mestre de Lihn, Seiya é pai do Cavaleiro de Prata de Lira. Shun morreu, os outros ninguém sabe o que aconteceu com eles. Por isso, temos 3 Cavaleiros de Ouro para lutar pela paz.

Hektor: Mas Shion, os Cavaleiros ou Amazonas de Áries não tem o dom de consertar armaduras?

Shion: Sim, mas minha idade é muito avançada e certamente não conseguirei consertá-las e acredito que seja trabalho demais para a Bianca.

Voz1: Não se for treinada por mim.

Dourados (as) e Shion: Quem é você?

Voz1: Eu sou Hefesto. Já me aliei à Atena várias vezes e essa não será a última. Estes são Bóreas, Nótus, Eurus e Zéfiro. São chamados de Ventos e estão aqui a mando de seu rei, Éolo. Nós treinaremos vocês. Nótus e Eurus ficarão com Virgem, Bóreas e Zéfiro ficarão com Gêmeos, eu ficarei com Áries na arte da forja. Daqui a alguns dias chegarão Poseidon, Anteros, Deméter, Héstia e uns Anjos renegados de Zeus para levar mais alguns.

Alina: Mas peraí! O elemento que eu escolhi foi água e não vento!

Hefesto: Bom, foi isso que Poseidon me disse, mas depois cuidaremos desse assunto. Agora prestem atenção, pois eu vou revelar o único jeito de reparar suas armaduras.

Shion: E qual seria?

Hefesto: Precisa de sangue divino, para vocês poderem lutar nessas inúmeras batalhas que estão por vir. Mais precisamente o sangue de Atena. E para Atena poder lutar, ela deve usar sua Kamui. Para isso sua armadura deve ser reforjada com um pouco do sangue de cada um dos seus guerreiros ou guerreiras mais fortes, Os Cavaleiros ou Amazonas de Ouro.

Lihn: Mas hefesto, Atena agora está morta! De que adianta lutarmos?

Hefesto: Vocês talvez tenham que lutar com vários deuses como Hades, Ártemis, Ares, Apolo, Hermes e contra o próprio Zeus, por isso tem que ter seu poder máximo. Estão dispostos a ter ajuda ou não?

Cavaleiros e Amazonas: Sim!

Hefesto: Então os que eu mencionei, sigam os respectivos deuses. Eu reforjarei a armadura de Atena então antes de irem deixem umas 50 gotas de seu sangue comigo.

Então eles fizeram o que o deus mandou e também deixaram suas Armaduras com ele, enquanto com uma seringa, daquelas de médico, ele tirava o sangue de Atena até encher um frasco de 2 litros.

Hefesto: Agora vão com seus respectivos deuses para receberem seu treinamento. Dentro de dois anos voltaremos a nos encontrar aqui.

Alina: Ok, mas ainda não disse por que falou meu nome!

????: Mas ele não estava falando de você e sim de mim!

* * *

_E Agora? Quem será essa pessoa misteriosa? Será que os Cavaleiros de Amazonas de Ouro conseguirão salvar Atena e manter a Paz na Terra? Quais serão os planos de Zeus?_

_Confira isso no próximo capitulo de "O Início de Uma Nova Guerra Santa – Fase Hades"_

_Você já sentiu o cosmo?_

Pois é pessoal, aqui termina o 3º capitulo da fic.

Eu resolvi mudar o nome da fic por alguns motivos:

-ficaria mais organizado

-não ficaria muito longo

Muita gente quando ler vai pensar que eu coloquei esse treko de treinamento com deuses porque não tinha mais idéias e colokei isso como uma enrolação. De u certo ponto de vista sim! Mas na verdade isso é essencial para a fic, vocês entenderão mais pra frente.

Não se preocupem as fases não serão muito grandes.

Aproveitando pra pedir de novo pros leitores que desistiram da fic deixarem um review avisando!

Aproveitando tbm pra colokr pra quem não pegou no cap passado postar um review mesmo que no anônimo colokando:

**Elemento (água, fogo e talz):**

**Como descobriu o controle sobre tal elemento (pode ser que você descobriu treinando ou outra coisa):**

JAA NE!


	5. Despedidas

O Início de Uma nova Guerra Santa

Fase Hades

Chapter 4 "Despedidas"

Créditos à Pisces Luna pela incrível idéia das fics de ficha...

Saint Seiya não me pertence... Se pertencesse o Encosto (leia-se Seiya) não existiria... Pertence ao Tio Kurumada e a TOEI ANIMATION

Não contém Spoilers...

"Nome do personagem": "dfbdb"- pensamento

"Nome do personagem": 'fhfjeh' - dialogo por cosmo

"Nome do personagem": Dkhggri - fala normal

"Nome do personagem": **Dffgbfgvg- **golpe

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­"jfidfvvvnk": Texto sublinhado ou é uma ilusão ou um flash back. Avisarei quando aparecer.

_**N/A IMPORTANTÍSSIMA: Pessoal, já vou avisar agr, que, quando essa fase Hades terminar, eu soh vou começar a prox um ou dois meses depois... avisando agr porque certamente iria me esquecer de dizer isso depois.**_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­????: Ele não falou de você e sim de mim!

Alina: E quem é você?

????: Você e o Lihn não reconhecem mais minha voz?

Alina: Não...

Lihn e Alina: Hana!

Hana: Euzinha! Felizes em me ver?

Lihn e Alina-: ¬¬U Não!

Hana-sorriso amarelo-: Também amo vocês!

Shion: Epa, quem é você, hein?

Hana: ¬¬ Quer que eu desenhe meu nome? Meu nome é Hana de Gêmeos e sou a segunda amazona de Gêmeos.

Shion: Que eu saiba só tem uma Amazona de Gêmeos que por sinal é a Alina...

Hana: Meu mestre era o Kanon.

Shion: Ah sim, hehehe me desculpe!

Hefesto-pigarreando-: Continuemos... Eu levarei a Amazona de Áries; Nótus, Eurus, Bóreas e Zéfiro levarão o Cavaleiro de Virgem e a Amazona de Gêmeos; Poseidon levará o Cav. de Leão e a Amaz. de Gêmeos; Deméter levará o Cav. de Peixes e a Amaz. de Capricórnio; Antheros levará o Cav. de Touro e a Amaz. de Aquário; os Anjos levarão A Amaz. de Libra e o Cav. de Sagitário; Héstia levará O Cav. de Câncer e a Amaz. de Escorpião. (N/a: ufz! Odiei escrever isso, mas era necessário...)

Então todos se despediram e foram com os respectivos deuses. Uma semana depois outros foram embora e depois de mais uma semana os que restaram também foram. Assim, Shion ficou sozinho naquele Santuário enorme.

Shion: "Se pelo menos meu amigo Dohko estivesse aqui..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo Pissoas! Gomen a demora!! É que tive um P Bloqueio e assim saiu essa caquinha que vocês acabaram de ler, ok? Não queiram me esganar, plx, porque esse cap tbm foi mais uma encheção de pão com lingüiça.

Sem mais,

Hyuuga Matt(Naruto)/Lihn Ellyot(Saint Seiya).


	6. Reencontros

O Início de Uma nova Guerra Santa

Fase Hades

Chapter 5 "Reencontros"

Créditos: Pisces Luna pelas fichas e Kurumada-sama pelo anime.

Nome do Personagem: ughubhhgf – fala normal

Nome do Personagem: "hfuhffurhgurfruf" – pensamentos

Nome do Personagem: 'hgujvgrbttbm' – diálogo por cosmo

Nome do Personagem: **vthyheghtyjuyyrgthyj**! – Golpe

Nome do Personagem: PXXX - Censura

Nome do Personagem: rjfgrjgitjgor4kgtjhitjhiktgjhitjhfkhtijhit – Flash Back ou Ilusão

**_AVISO IMPORTANTE: QUEM NÃO MANDAR REVIEW PELO MENOS PRA DIZER QUE TÁ ACOMPANHANDO NESTE CAPÍTULO SERÁ DEVIDAMENTE MORTO (A) NAS BATALHAS DO INFERNO CONTRA HADES E SUBSTITUÍDO (A) POR OUTRO (A). ISSO NÃO É TESTE OU BRINCADEIRA._**

* * *

Um jovem de aparentemente 18 anos estava parado na entrada do Zodíaco de Ouro, no Santuário de Atena na Grécia. Ao avistá-lo os guardas e alguns Cavaleiros de Bronze partiram pra cima dele. Eles nem viram o movimento e foram jogados longe. Um dos Cavaleiros de Bronze foi até ele e perguntou:

Cavaleiro de Bronze: Quem é você e o que faz aqui? Diga ou serei obrigado a matá-lo!

??–risada irônica-: Você nem se encostaria a mim, Allan de Lince. E como ousa se dirigir com esse tom de voz para um Cavaleiro de Ouro?

Os Cavaleiros de Bronze se ajoelham perante o estranho. E os guardas se retiram.

Allan – envergonhado- : Desculpe-me, Virgo-sama .Não o reconheci.

Lihn: Tudo bem. Vá até o Grande Mestre e Diga que eu já estou aqui e se ele quiser falar comigo estou na Casa de Virgem.

Allan: Sim, senhor.

Lihn: A propósito, onde está o meu irmão?

Allan: O Leo-sama foi para o Templo Submarino de Poseidon junto com Gemini-sama, senhor, pensei que soubesse.

Lihn: Não estou falando do Hellius. Quero saber onde está o Kahn.

Allan: Desculpe-me senhor. Lira-sama desapareceu um pouco depois de o senhor partir.

Lihn: Ainda não perdeu essa mania sua de se achar inferior aos outros? Não precisa me chamar de senhor e muito menos se dirigir a mim como Virgo-sama. Chame-me apenas de Lihn.

Allan: Sim. Mais alguma coisa?

Lihn: Sim, ao invés de dizer para o Shion que vou para a Casa de Virgem e diga que eu vou pra minha casa no centro. Quando os outros chegarem, mande-o me avisar. Quero descansar um pouco.

Allan: Sim senhor. Com sua licença.

E assim foi a chegada do Cavaleiro de Ouro de Virgem ao Santuário depois de 2 anos.

Quando Lihn chegou a sua casa, herança de seu pai, Saga, ele foi para o antigo quarto do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, seu atual quarto, despiu-se e entrou no banheiro e depois na banheira. Ficou assim por uns 20 minutos e depois saiu. Preparou um lanche e depois foi dormir. Tinha um pressentimento ruim para o dia seguinte, mas achou ser só impressão. No dia seguinte acordou ouvindo o maior fuzuê no andar de baixo e foi ver o que era. Quando chegou lá, todos os outros 11 Cavaleiros e Amazonas pularam em cima dele para um abraço coletivo mas ele vendo que isso ia dar errado foi mais rápido e voou para o teto. SIM! Ele voou, pois como dominava os ventos ele podia voar, assim como Hana.

Hellius: Isso foi sacanagem nii-san!

Dante: É! A gente só 'tava querendo comemorar o reencontro depois de dois anos.

Lihn-resmungando-: Hunf...

Mas depois ele percebeu que Alexa estava parada perto da porta de entrada, com o olhar vago. Ele foi até ela e perguntou por que estava assim. Ela disse que não era nada, mas que precisavam conversar, mais tarde. A tarde inteira passou com todos se divertindo na enorme piscina da casa. No fim todos estavam meio bebuns, menos Hellius, Lihn e Alexa. Hellius, logicamente porque Lihn não deixou e Lihn e Alexa não beberam porque sabiam que teriam a conversa mais tarde. Depois de Colocarem os bebuns nos respectivos quartos, Hellius foi dormir, deixando o Cavaleiro de Virgem e a Amazona de Aquário sozinhos.

Lihn: Podemos conversar agora, amor?

Ele tentou beija-la mais como tantas vezes à tarde, ela se esquivou, deixando-o intrigado. Ele desviou esses pensamentos quando a viu chorar.

Lihn-preocupado-: Que foi, Alexa? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Alexa-ainda chorando-: N-não... É-é que...

Lihn-encorajando-a-: Que?

Alexa: Não dá pra gente ficar mais junto...

O queixo do jovem Cavaleiro caiu. Delicadamente, ela tirou a aliança que ele havia lhe dado nas férias de natal, gentilmente colocou na mão dele e foi embora.

Hana: Ué! O Cosmo do Lihn desapareceu!

Como todos colocaram as cabeças pra fora do quarto e ouviram a frase de Hana, a bombardearam com perguntas. Ela ignorou-os e foi até a garagem e viu que o carro de Lihn não estava lá.

Hana: Onde será que o Lihn está? Não estou conseguindo localizar o cosmo dele! JÁ SEI!!"

Ela entrou num carro e foi correndo até o Santuário, ignorou os guardas e foi direto até o Santuário's. Quando chegou lá achou o procurado. Surpreendeu-se ao ver quantas garrafas de Vodka vazias havia em cima do balcão.

Hana: "Minha Deusa! Se ele continuar assim vai entrar em coma alcoólico!" LIHN! O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

Lihn: Bebendo, oras! Nunca viu?

Hana: Já vi sim, mas nunca vi alguém ter tomado 8 garrafas de vodka sozinho! Vamos pra casa agora!

Lihn: Como se você Mandasse em mim! Eu tenho 18 anos e mando no meu nariz! Agora Vaza!

Ele respondeu malcriadamente. Ela se sentou do lado dele e puxou-o para um abraço.

Hana: Me conta?

Lihn: O que?

Hana: O que aconteceu oras!

Lihn: Não é nada!

Hana: Ok, mas agora vamos pra casa ta? Amanhã a gente busca o carro.

Quando chegaram a casa, vendo que todos iam bombardeá-los com perguntas, Hana já avisou por cosmo para deixarem Lihn em paz. Afinal, ele estava muito raivoso e ainda por cima bêbado. Alegando que não conseguiria dormir, como uma criancinha de 5 anos que acabou de ter um pesadelo pediu para Hana ficar ali até dormir. Ela atendeu ao pedido do seu "irmão" e ficou lá fazendo carinho nas curtas e loiras madeixas dele. No dia seguinte, ele mal abriu os olhos, e já tacou um travesseiro em cima da cabeça, levantou a mão e fez uma suave brisa fechar as cortinas do seu quarto.

Lihn-com a cabeça quase explodindo-: Puta que pariu! Nunca tinha tido uma ressaca assim. Quando olhou para o relógio no criado mudo viu que eram... 4 e meia da tarde!

Lihn: "Putz... Vou levitar minha comida pra cá... Não estou a fim de responder perguntas.".

E assim ele fez. Na verdade ele teleportou a geladeira até seu quarto.

Depois de comer, ele teleportou a geladeira ao seu devido lugar e foi tomar banho. Quando saiu, viu que todo mundo estava na piscina e resolveu ir também. Ao ver que, iam bombardeá-los com perguntas, ele tirou a própria audição.

À noite, na hora do jantar, trouxeram a ele um telefone.

Lihn: Alô? Ah, oi Shion! Beleza?

Shion-gritando, no telefone-: BZZZ BZZZZ BZZZZZ?!(COMO ASSIM BELEZA?!).

Lihn: Aff! Quer me deixar surdo é?

Shion-gritando-: BZZ ZZZ BZZZZ BZZ BZZZZ BZZZ?!(POR QUE AINDA NÃO ESTÃO AQUI?!).

Lihn: Não estressa ta? Amanhã chegaremos aí.

Shion: BZZZZ BZZZ BZ BZZZZZ!(ATENA ESTÁ EM PERIGO!).

Lihn-ironia-: Não diga! Acha que não sabemos disso?

Shion: BZZ BZZZZZ! B BZZ BZZZZ BZZZZZZ?(NÃO PARECE! O QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO?).

Lihn: Jantando por quê?

Shion: BZZZZZZZ BZ BZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZZZZZ!(TERMINEM E VENHAM IMEDIATAMENTE!).

Lihn-vira os olhos-: Ta bom! Tchau!

Shion: Bzzzz. (Tchau.)

Vinícius: O que ele queria?

Lihn: Encher o saco! Ele quer que a gente vá para lá depois do jantar.

Hellius: Eu não vou.

Lihn: Então quando a senhora MestrA irritada e chata do Santuário Shion vier te matar, não venha correndo atrás de mim, moleque.

Alina: E nem atrás de mim.

Hana: E muito menos atrás de mim...

Hellius-cara de cãozinho abandonado-: Por que não?

Lihn: Não adianta fazer essa cara que comigo não funciona e você sabe disso. u.ú

Alina: Já aprendi a suportar isso...

Hana-não agüentando-: Ai, tá bom, eu te protejo do Shion, só não espere que funcione...

Hellius: n.n

Lihn e Alina: ¬¬" ninguém merece...

Mais tarde no Santuário...

Shion: FINALMENTE! IMCOMPETENTES! POR ACASO ESQUECERAM QUE ATENA ESTÁ PERDIDA SABE-SE LÁ AONDE?

Lihn: Ai Shion, calma... Você grita demais...

Vinicius: É dá um tempo...

Até que Shion deu por falta de um cavaleiro...

Shion: ONDE ESTÁ AQUELE MOLEQUE DO HELLIUS?!

Alina: Não quis vir...

Shion: L...

Lihn: Não precisa dizer nada... -tele transportando Hellius-

Hellius-aterrisando com a bunda no chão-: Isso foi sacanagem! T.T

Vinicius: É melhor você correr, pirralho.

Hellius: Por quê?

Alina: Porque o Shion tá atrás de você...

Hellius: n/n"

Cena cortada por conter violência contra um menor de 15 anos de idade por um homem de 271 anos...

De volta a cena com Hellius cheio de hematomas pelo corpo, um olho roxo, esfolado e com um braço quebrado.

Mégara: Pra que você chamou a gente Shion?

Shion: Pra testar seus poderes... Eu quero ver uma luta entre vocês.

Alexa: Vai ser 1x1 ou 2x2?

Shion: Nenhum deles... Vai ser todo mundo contra todo mundo. Quem cair no chão 2 vezes sai da luta.

Todos: Ok!

Todos começaram a elevar seus cosmos. Na dupla do fogo, a aura dourada adquiriu um tom avermelhado. Na dupla da terra, um tom de marrom-canela. Na dupla da água, uma coloração azulada. Na dupla da luz, um tom branco. Na dupla veneno e trevas, um tom preto-esverdeado. Na dupla do vento, uma coloração branca, amarela e laranja claro. E em Bianca, seu cosmo já tinha a coloração esbranquiçada, por ter treinado com Shaka seu elemento luz e agora tinha um tom laranja também, pelo treinamento na forja.

No fim, só restaram Hana e Alina de pé. (Gomen povo, mas não acho que seria capaz de escrever a luta inteira). Alina estava calma, porém Hana estava ofegante e com a respiração acelerada.

Alina: É uma luta amistosa, pra quê tanto nervosismo?

Hana: Meu mestre me disse uma vez que ele sempre foi uma sombra do Saga, apenas por serem irmãos gêmeos e por ter nascido depois. Eu não quero ser apenas uma sombra sua, eu quero ser mais que isso e para provar isso a mim mesma eu tenho que te derrotar. Agora chega de conversa! Explosão Galáctica!!

Alina ao ver que não podia fazer nada para detê-la, imitou-a.

Alina: Explosão Galáctica!!

Os golpes se chocaram, a energia de um dos golpes mais fortes que existem que crescia no centro, estava imóvel entre elas. Alina só via Hana. Hana só via Alina. Estavam tão concentradas que nem perceberam os cosmos atrás delas. Lihn e Vinicius combinaram de pará-las. Eles elevaram seus cosmos, e chegaram junto à Explosão Galáctica.

Vinicius: Espinhos Carmesim!

Lihn: Rendição Divina!

Os outros dois golpes se chocaram contra os que cresciam no centro e explodiram. Uma densa nuvem de fumaça se formou no campo. Quando ela se dispersou, os outros viram Lihn e Vinicius de pé e intactos, porém Alina e Hana estavam ofegantes e quase não se agüentavam em pé. Elas começaram a elevar o cosmo de novo mas foram seguradas pó Peixes e Virgem.

Lihn: Já terminou com o chilique, Hana?

Vinicius: É, acalme-se...

Eva e Kyo não gostaram nem um pouco de ver Vinicius "abraçando" (no sentido de segurar o corpo e os braços num abraço) Alina. Quando estavam mais calmas, foram soltas.

Shion: MAS QUE PALHAÇADA FOI ESSA?! VOCÊS QUERIAM EXPLODIR TODOS NÓS E O SANTUÁRIO?

Alina e Hana-fazendo beicinho e olhando para o chão com cara de remorso-: Desculpe... Não queríamos machucar ninguém...

Shion: SE EU SOUBER DE OUTRA BRIGA DE VOCÊS DUAS, IRÃO LIMPAR AQUELE SALÃO DE FESTAS ENORMEENTENDERAM?! E GARANTO QUE ELE É TÃO GRANDE QUE FICARÃO LIMPANDO-O POR DIAS!

Todos menos Alina e Hana: Que salão de festas!?ôõ

Alina e Hana: Sim, Shion...

Mais tarde...

Eva e Vinicius se tornaram muito amigos na noite da tragédia, há dois anos. Amigos MUITO íntimos, por sinal. Eles estavam na imensa sala da Casa de Libra, conversando animadamente.

Vinicius: Errr... Eva, eu já te falei como você ficou bonita depois desses anos? o/o

Eva: Hm... Obrigada, eu acho... /

Ele disse aquilo olhando fixamente nos olhos dela e mesmo depois da resposta dela, ela desviou o olhar, mas ele não. Continuou olhando ela.

Vinicius: Sabe... V-você não go-gostaria de sair comigo amanhã?

Eva-estática-: ...

Ela não esperava por aquilo. Na verdade esperava sim, mas não sabia que ele iria perguntar sobre isso agora.

Vinicius-incomodado com o silêncio-: Se você não quiser, eu vou entender...

Eva-acordando do transe-: N-não... Tudo bem, eu... Só não esperava.

Vinicius- dando um sorriso "mamãe, eu tenho 32 dentes perfeitos e brancos e tudo isso graças ao Colgate"-: Às 8h?

Eva: Claro!n.n

Na Casa de Gêmeos, Alina e Hana estavam com a amizade abalada e só estavam falando o estritamente necessário...

Alina, como gostava de fazer brincadeiras em horas erradas, apontou seu dedo para a cabeça de Hana, que estava sentada no sofá lendo um livro sobre religião. Ela concentrou uma bolha de água na ponta do dedo e transformou-a num jato de água que foi atingir no meio da cabeça da outra amazona, que ficou um tempo parada. Dois minutos depois um forte vendaval começou a circundar a casa. Do 13º Templo, Shion viu o vendaval em volta da casa de gêmeos e seus nervos afloraram. De volta a Gêmeos, o vento parou tão repentinamente quanto começou.

Hana: Você não cansa de ser criança não? ù.u

Alina: O QUÊ!? CRIANÇA? Ò.Ó QUER RESOLVER LÁ FORA?

Hana: ACHO UMA ÓTIMA IDÉIA! COMO TODOS ESTÃO DORMINDO, NINGUÉM IRÁ NOS ATRAPALHAR!

Quando chegaram lá fora começaram uma série de socos e chutes uma contra outra. Elas só se esquivavam e rebatiam. O choque dos golpes fazia um barulho tão alto que logo o lugar estava cheio de gente olhando. Ninguém se atrevia a pará-las, tamanha era a fúria delas. Até que...

Shion: CHEGA!

Alina e Hana: Fudeu! "

Shion: EU AVISEI QUE SE HOUVESSE MAIS UMA BRIGUINHA, VOCÊS IRIAM TER UM CASTIGO. A PARTIR DE AMANHÃ VOCÊS IRÃO LIMPAR O SALÃO DE FESTAS! E COM ESCOVAS DE DENTE!

No dia seguinte, Shion chamou todos no refeitório do Santuário...

Shion: Bom, apesar da impertinência de alguns de vocês (olhou para Hellius, que deu um sorriso amarelo) e da infantilidade de outros (olhou para Alina e Hana, que desviaram o olhar) eu resolvi dar um descanso para vocês. Amanhã iremos ao shopping e nos dias seguintes teremos festas. Agora sortearemos as festas. Algum voluntário?

Todos: EU!

Shion: ¬¬ Entrem em um consenso, por favor!

Todos abaixaram as mãos.

Shion-contando mentalmente até mil-: ù.u Ok, ok... Bianca, venha me ajudar, por favor.

Bianca: o/o Okay!

Shion estava com uma caixa na mão. Bianca enfiou a mão dentro e puxou um papel. Ela abriu e viu uma letra horrível e garranchosa.

Bianca: ¬¬ Eu mereço! Que letra horrível...

Shion: ù.ú A senhorita poderia ler essa pXXX?

Bianca: Calma senhor estressado! A primeira festa será... Um Baile de Máscaras!

Tirou outro papel.

Bianca: A próxima: a Festa de Gala!

Outro papel.

Bianca: Próxima festa: Lual!

Outro papel e neste continha a última festa.

Bianca: Shion, olha só!

Shion: Opa! Essa vai ser boa! Que acha de mantermos segredo?

Todos: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

Shion: "Ah" nada! Só vão saber no dia! E vou apagar essa parte da memória dela para os engraçadinhos não tentarem descobrir.

Shion: Estejam na entrada das Doze Casas às 2h. E SEM ATRASOS! Agora as senhoritas Amazonas de Gêmeos venham pegar suas ferramentas. Vocês podem usar seus poderes e tem um dia para cumprir o castigo.

E deu á elas cinco baldes com escovas de dente.

Alina: Mas Shion, onde é esse raio de salão?

Shion: Fica perto da enfermaria.

Hana-virando os olhos-: Como se a gente soubesse onde é a enfermaria!

Shion: Sem deboche, ok, senhorita Hana? ò¨ó Vou mandar uma serva acompanhá-las. E aproveitem para reformarem-no.

Alina: E com quais materiais vamos fazer isso? ù.u

Shion-mandando as duas seguirem ele e parando na frente de uma porta e abrindo-a-: Atena deixava as coisas necessárias para reformas aqui, caso precisassem. E deixem tudo de acordo que não precise mexer em nada para a arrumação das festas.

Hana: Mas como faremos isso se não sabemos qual é a última festa?

Alina: A não ser que...

Shion: Isso mesmo. Essa é apenas a primeira parte do castigo de vocês. Depois das festas, vocês irão ficar e arrumar o salão. Agora vão.

Ao chegar lá, elas constataram que realmente o salão era enorme. Deviam caber, no mínimo, 4 13ºs Templos (o qual era muito maior que algumas das Doze Casas).

Alina: Vamos tentar pelo menos ajudar uma à outra, okay?

Hana: Ok... ¬¬

Alina com a ajuda de Hana, fez uma armadura de sabão. Ela concentrou seu cosmo e de repente começou a despejar água com sabão pelo salão, até que as barras estivessem derretidas. Hana se colocou numa posição fetal e começou a girar como um rolo compressor ou uma bola e foi girando e ensaboando o salão inteiro. Mas quando chegaram às paredes, que estavam sujas de poeira, mofo, infiltração e outras coisas mais, elas tiveram que destruí-las e ergue-las de novo (na verdade, enquanto Alina, com o auxílio de alguns Cavaleiros de Bronze e Prata, que fizeram rapidamente o serviço, erguia as paredes, Hana segurava com o auxílio seu vento e alguns pilares de ar /habilidade verdadeira. Transcrevendo: "Correr a velocidade da luz, ter previsões de um breve futuro, poder se comunicar com sombras de qualquer coisa ou ser, acalmar pessoas olhando nos olhos dela (Sem necessitar de cosmo para isso), e poder transformar elementos leves em sólidos (Como ar virando um bastão...)" \ o teto.)

No fim do dia...

Alina-suada e ofegante-: Ufa, finalmente acabamos!

Hana: É... Pelo menos valeu a pena suportar isso...

Descrição do Salão de Bailes do Santuário da Deusa Atena: No teto, havia lustres de cristal com inúmeras luzes douradas. No piso todo de mármore branco e preto, tinham, ao todo, 10 mesas para 8 pessoas cada e 3 mesas compridas para a comida. Tinham construído vestiários masculino e feminino e banheiros, também masculino e feminino. Como o Salão era perto da praia, elas fizeram uma estradinha com pequenas lamparinas a álcool que ia até a praia e lá construíram na areia um tablado de madeira com 5 mesinhas para 3 pessoas cada e 2 grandes para as comidas. Ao lado do tablado, foi feito uma roda de tocos de madeira no chão, com um circulo de pedras no centro, para a fogueira.

Alina: Modéstia à parte, Hana, nós somos demais!

Hana: Além de termos um bom gosto implacável!

Alina: É foi difícil, mas valeu à pena!

* * *

EEEEhhhhhhhh! Finalmente! Foi mal a demora, pessoal! Tava com um pXXX bloqueio mental... Modéstia à parte, eu achei o resultado final desse capítulo, bom! Apesar da minha nee-chan ter falado que eu conseguia fazer melhor!

Enfim, espero que gostem desse capítulo! E mais uma coisa, se você gosta da fic e de participar dela não ignore o aviso em negrito que há em lá em cima.

Jaa NE Povoooo!

Lihn Ellyot


	7. Compras, Confusões e Problemas

O Início de Uma nova Guerra Santa

O Início de Uma nova Guerra Santa

Fase Hades

Chapter 6 "Compras,Confusões e Problemas"

Créditos: Pisces Luna pelas fichas e Kurumada-sama pelo anime.

Nome do Personagem: ughubhhgf – fala normal

Nome do Personagem: "hfuhffurhgurfruf" – pensamentos

Nome do Personagem: 'hgujvgrbttbm' – diálogo por cosmo

Nome do Personagem: **vthyheghtyjuyyrgthyj**! – Golpe

Nome do Personagem: PXXX - Censura

Nome do Personagem: rjfgrjgitjgor4kgtjhitjhiktgjhitjhfkhtijhit – Flash Back ou Ilusão

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: QUEM NÃO MANDAR REVIEW PELO MENOS PRA DIZER QUE TÁ ACOMPANHANDO NESTE CAPÍTULO SERÁ DEVIDAMENTE MORTO (A) NAS BATALHAS DO INFERNO CONTRA HADES E SUBSTITUÍDO (A) POR OUTRO (A). ISSO NÃO É BRINCADEIRA. É A ULTIMA VEZ QUE EU AVISO.**

**--**

**Entrada do Zodíaco de Ouro, 2h e 30 min.**

Shion estava impaciente. Ele havia combinado com os Cavaleiros e Amazonas às 2h e já eram... 2 e meia!

Shion: Eu estou me controlando para não subir e arrastar cada um pelo colarinho aqui pra baixo! Ùú

Alina: " Calma Shion, daqui a pouco eles chegam aqui...

Bianca: É... daqui a um tempo você vai ter um surto psicótico!

Mégara: Você anda muito estressado, toma Maracujina®!

Shion: Vocês que vão ter um surto psicótico se não ficarem quietas!

Alina, Bianca e Mégara: Grosso! uu

Lihn e Dante-chegando por teletransporte-: Quem é grosso?

Meninas: O Shion. E o porquê de ele ser grosso não interessa a vocês...

5 minutos depois, chegaram Vinicius, Alexa, Eva e Hana. Shion estava possesso e só faltava espumar pela boca.

Shion: CHEGA! Eu vou atrás do resto!

Depois de quinze minutos, Shion apareceu trazendo Hektor, Hellius, Caroline e Kyo pelo colarinho e largando-os violentamente no chão.

Mégara: ôõ E não é que ele fez mesmo isso?

Hana: Oo Como ele é neurótico...

Shion: Estão esperando o quê? Querem ser trazidos pelo colarinho até os carros? Às vezes bate um arrependimento de estar dando esse descanso que eu me pergunto se realmente vale à pena, ou se seria melhor e mandar tudo para as cucuias e manda-los diretamente para salvar Atena?

Depois de ouvirem isso, os dourados (as) começaram a marchar rapidamente até os carros. Os grupos estavam assim:

1º Carro: Hellius, Hana, Vinicius no passageiro e Eva dirigindo.

Vinicius: Não acredito que o Shion deixou você dirigir... EI! Você é menor de idade! Shion! A Eva tem 16 anos e ela não pode dirigir!

Shion: Certo, então vá dirigindo!

Vinicius: Eeeeh! P

Eva: Chato! òó

2º Carro: Caroline, Dante, Lihn no passageiro e Kyo dirigindo.

3º Carro: Hektor, Mégara, Alexa no passageiro e Bianca dirigindo.

4º e último carro: Alina no passageiro e Shion dirigindo.

Hana: Peraí Shion! Tá faltando alguém!

Shion-virando os olhos-: Quem é? uú

Alina: Nós podemos ir buscar?

Shion: Têm cinco minutos!

Elas foram correndo na velocidade da luz e chegaram em menos de um minuto ao seu destino: A Enfermaria do Santuário. Elas entraram rapidamente pela porta e viram logo no canto da parede uma urna com uma armadura de prata dentro.

??: Alina? Hana? O que fazem aqui?

Alina: A gente não tem tempo de explicar, nós vamos ao _shopping_ e você também!

??-extremamente confuso-: Mais hein? ôõ

Hana: Isso mesmo que você ouviu! Agora vai se arrumar, não precisa mudar de roupa, só passa um perfume, penteia o cabelo e pronto! Temos menos de 4 minutos.

Na hora exata eles estavam lá na entrada.

Shion: Finalmente! Quem vocês foram buscar?

Hellius: OO Não...

Lihn: Você é...

??: Fico feliz que vocês ainda se lembrem de mim.

A pessoa que as Gemini (vou escrever assim quando for me referir à algum cavaleiro ou amazona, ok? Por exemplo, quando me referir ao Hellius, para não repetir escreverei Leo (signo de leão em inglês) ou Leão) trouxeram era um jovem de 16 anos, com cabelo preto e pele clara. Seus olhos eram azul-esverdeados.

Lihn e Hellius: KAHN!

Kahn-abraçado aos irmãos-: ...

Lihn: Porque você desapareceu?

Kahn: Ah, eu tava cansado da vida de cavaleiro e nesses anos que vocês ficaram fora, eu fiz um curso de curta duração de medicina e sou médico aqui no Santuário. Ontem, a Alina e a Hana me acharam quando estavam reformando aquele salão de festas enooooorme que tem lá do lado da enfermaria que o Shion mandou construir pra mim. E pedi que os outros cavaleiros do Santuário respondessem à vocês que eu havia desaparecido e pedi pro Shion não contar também.

Shion-pigarreando-: Odeio interromper o reencontro de família, mas estamos muito atrasados.

Lihn, Hellius e Kahn: _Pardón__, _Shion.(Perdão, Shion.)

Com isso, Lihn pediu à Kyo que o deixasse dirigir e que ele fosse no outro carro com Alina, e ele prontamente atendeu. Hellius e Hana pediram para trocar de lugar com Carol e Dante.

No _Shopping_...

Shion: Antes de vocês se dispersarem, quero dar avisos: O Santuário está pagando as compras de vocês com o dinheiro da Fundação Graad. Está depositado em cada conta £3500, aqui estão os cartões. E outra coisa, na frente do cinema às 9h, ok? Agora podem ir...

Bianca: Eles já foram Shion.

Ela não havia fugido, pois sentia alguma coisa além de amizade para com o Grande Mestre e tinha consideração por ele.

Shion: ¬¬

Bianca: Não faz essa cara! Vem vamos comprar seu terno!

Shion: Mas hein? Ôõ

Bianca-puxando ele-: Anda logo!

* * *

1º Grupo: Caroline, Mégara, Eva e Vinícius.

A primeira parada deles foi à loja de roupas para festas de gala. Eles estavam indecisos. Vinicius já havia comprado seu terno e estava com uma expressão mista de raiva, tédio e impaciência.

Vinicius: Será que vocês poderiam andar logo, please?(N/A: nem preciso colocar a tradução neah? Ôõ).

Caroline: _Ha accentuato! Aspettarsi un piccolo che noi il ja andiamo..._ (Estressado! Espere um pouco que nós já vamos...).

Vinicius: What?

Caroline: Nothing...

Vinicius: ¬¬

Agora que ele havia percebido. Ela estava falando com ele, estava na sua frente com o vestido que estava experimentando. Logo depois, apareceu Mégara, também com o vestido.

Mégara: _Unverzüglich! Jetzt vorzüglich zu pretier zwischen uns zwei_! (Pronto! Agora escolha a mais bonita entre nós duas!).

Caroline: _Ciò__anche_! (Isso mesmo!)

Antes que respondesse, ele viu Eva saindo do provador. Ela estava deslumbrante!

Vinicius: With certainty, is prettiest woman of that shop! (Com certeza, é a mulher mais bonita dessa loja!).

Eva: O que você está olhando, chato?

Vinicius: O tanto que você está bonita...

Eva: Ora, obrigada...

Vinicius: Não tem de quê...

Caroline e Mégara-saindo ofendidas para os provadores-: Hunf...

Eles pagaram à conta e saíram para outra loja.

* * *

2º Grupo: Lihn, Hana, Alina, Hellius e Kahn.

Hana: Já fizemos o cronograma: Primeiro vamos à loja de fantasias, depois vamos à loja de ternos e vestidos de gala e por último vamos a uma loja de roupas de verão.

Meninos: _Je__?_(Eu?)

Meninas: É... Vocês mesmos!

Meninos: _Mon Dieu_... (Meu Deus...)

Eles foram arrastados à uma loja de fantasias. Passaram uma hora tentando convence-los a comprar as roupas, porém, a tarefa estava sendo difícil.

Meninos: Não!

Meninas: Por favor! óò

Meninos: Nem que a vaca espirre e o boi muja saúde!(N/A: usahuahau foi idiota, eu sei... x.x)

Meninas: Por favor!

Meninos: NÃO!

Hana: Por que não?

Kahn: Eu não vou comprar essa roupa roxa!

Lihn: Eu também não vou comprar uma vermelha!

Hellius: E eu não vou comprar essa roupa turquesa...

Alina: Mas elas são fofas! Óò

Eles: NÃO!

Elas: SIM!

Eles: NÃO!

Elas: Então escolham as cores, todas são iguais mesmo... òo

No fim, Lihn pegou uma amarela, Kahn comprou uma verde-água, Hellius pegou uma azul, Alina e Hana pegaram uma vermelha e uma roxa respectivamente. (a Hana é meio emo sabem...)

Alina: Pensamos que ia demorar a tarde inteira!

Lihn: Vocês queriam que nós comprássemos roupas com cores gays...

Kahn: òó Eu não ia usar aquela cor nem à pau!

Hellius: Nii-san eu quero chocolate!

Lihn: Pede pro Kahn.

Hellius: Kahn-nii-san, quero chocolate!

Kahn: Pede pra Alina.

Hellius: Nee-chan... óò

Alina: Pede pra Hana.

Hellius: Nee-chan no Hana... ii

Hana: OMG… Tá bom, Hellius… Vamos…

Kahn, Lihn e Alina: Ele com certeza faz ela de trouxa...

Hana: òó Quem é trouxa aqui?!

Kahn, Lihn, Hellius e Alina: Você...

Hana: Então não me venha pedir chocolate, Hellius...

Hellius: Oh droga... Porque eu fui abrir a boca?

Outros: Você sempre falou demais!

Hellius: Magoou... T.T

Outros: Magoou-se por tão pouco?

Hellius: Vou ignorar isso...

Outros: uhuashaushas

Lihn: Uma coisa eu não entendi: Porque ele pediu pra gente se o Shion deu um cartão pra ele?

* * *

3º Grupo: Alexa, Kyo, Dante e Hektor.

Alexa estava ajudando Dante, Hektor e Kyo, na loja de roupas de verão. Dante não era tão alto como seu mestre Aldebaran, porém era quase tanto quanto. Aldebaran tinha 2,10m e Dante tem 1,94m. Mas ainda assim era meio difícil achar roupas do seu tamanho. Como o lual era somente dali a dois dias, ele não se importou de pedir por encomenda. Os outros estavam comprando roupas largas e frescas, pois fazia um verão escaldante.

Alexa: Kyo, pega aquela sunga vermelha e preta, a blusa azul petróleo e...

Kyo: òó Você está aqui pra ajudar ou comprar nossas roupas?

Alexa-diz como se não estivesse escutando-: Disse alguma coisa? Bom, pegue aquele short amarelo. Hektor...

Hektor: Não preciso da sua ajuda para escolher roupas. Além do mais, não gosto de roupas coloridas.

Ele havia pegado um short e uma camiseta regata branca, pois era muito discreto. Ah, sim, também pegou uma sunga branca. Quando perguntaram a ele o porquê, Hektor apenas respondeu: "Prefiro não comentar". No fim, Dante pegou as roupas todas pretas, o que não iria fazer diferença, pois, obviamente, um lual é de noite e Alexa não comprou nada.

* * *

Bom, o 3º Grupo se separou. Kyo foi à praça de alimentação esperar Alina, pois haviam combinado de se encontrarem lá. Sentou-se em um sofá confortável, e recostando a cabeça, pegou logo no sono, pois sua noite fora muito agitada. (Não pensem merda, por favor! òÓ) Ele tivera um de seus sonhos premonitórios, com Atena, este muito confuso. Isso aconteceu às 2 da manhã e não conseguiu dormir o resto da noite.

Saori estava numa masmorra escura. Estava sendo torturada por uns soldados-espectros de Hades. Eles humilhavam-na de formas horrendas. Dali a pouco apareceu o próprio Imperador do Mundo dos Mortos. Ele mandou os soldados se retirarem e começou a mutilar com sua espada o corpo outrora bonito da deusa, pois agora estava cheio de feias marcas e hematomas. Havia uma presença majestosa no recinto, ainda mais que a do deus da morte. Essa pessoa tinha cabelos brancos, que iam até os pés, olhos azuis e uma coroa na fronte que lembrava uma tiara, porém não tão delicada quanto uma. Era Zeus. Ele começou a torturar Atena, como se fosse um verme e não sua filha.

Kyo acordou. Viu Alina à sua frente, com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

Alina: Amor, você ta bem?

Kyo: Estou, porque a pergunta?

Alina: Quando cheguei aqui você estava se debatendo todo, pensei que estivesse passando mal.

Kyo: Alina me escuta: Atena está sendo espancada e torturada no Mundo dos Mortos por espectros e pelo próprio Hades e também por Zeus. Não podemos ficar descansando, temos que avisar os outros e fazer algo.

Alina: Como você sabe disso?

Kyo: Meus sonhos premonitórios esqueceu?

Alina-não acreditando-: Ah sim...

Kyo-adivinhando os pensamentos dela-: Você não acredita em mim não é?

Alina: Bom, é meio difícil de acreditar...

Kyo-frio-: Ok. Vou procurar o Shion. Ele é sensato e não vai perder tempo com indagações.

Alina: Não, Kyo espe...

Mas ele já havia saído. Ele estava com a cabeça muito quente e com sono, por isso, foi primeiro até o banheiro lavar o rosto. Procurou pelo cosmo do Grande Mestre e encontrou-o no 1º andar junto com Bianca. Foi correndo até lá e chegou arfante.

Shion: Kyo? O que faz aqui?

Kyo-arfante-: Sonhos... Atena... Perigo...

Shion-preocupado-: O QUÊ?

Kyo: Ai... Shion, não precisa... Gritar...

Bianca: Eu falei para ele ser menos escandaloso.

Shion: É melhor a senhorita ficar quieta. Ò¨ó

Bianca: Ta bom... uú

Shion leu rapidamente a mente de Kyo em busca do sonho, o que não demorou muito, pois ele não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. O Grande Mestre fez o serviço com um semblante preocupado e quando terminou estava ainda mais.

Shion: Bianca, já compramos tudo?

Bianca: Não, ainda falt...

Shion: Não importa! Vou chamar os outros e vamos pro Santuário.

Bianca: Mas...

Shion: Eu sou o Grande Mestre e façam o que eu mandar! AGORA!

Kyo e Bianca: Sim, senhor.

Santuário, Chrysus Schnagein...

Todos os Cavaleiros e Amazonas de Ouro estavam presentes e com suas armaduras, junto com Shion e Kahn de Lira.

Shion: Bom, não foi explicado direito a vocês o porquê da pressa. Atena está em perigo extremo neste exato momento. Vocês devem ir imediatamente até o Inferno e salvar nossa deusa. Kahn de Lira irá com vocês. Foi para isso que convoquei essa união dourada.

Lihn: 'Shion, você não acha meio arriscado? Lembra do que o oráculo falou. Acho que devemos deixá-lo aqui, com a desculpa de te proteger. '

Shion: 'Não iria dar certo. Ele é um pirralho mimado, mas não o enganaremos com isso, ele não iria ficar de qualquer forma. '

Lihn: 'Mas e se... '

Shion: 'Não se preocupe. Se a graça de Atena estiver sobre nós, não acontecerá nada. '

(Quanto às novas armaduras de ouro, falo apenas uma coisa: pensem nas armaduras velhas que foram destruídas como as do anime/manga normal. E as novas, restauradas, pensem nas armaduras de ouro do EpiG, exceto uma coisa: as armaduras que tinham os elmos fechados agora são abertos, ou seja, não cobre a cabeça inteira. Exemplos: Elmo da armadura de aquário, câncer e etc.).

Lihn: Shion acho que eu e o Vinicius poderíamos ir primeiro.

Vinicius: òó Se você quer se ferrar lá embaixo, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, mas me levar junto não!

Todos: E porque vocês vão primeiro?!òó

Lihn: Um de cada vez! Vinicius, mu caro amigo! Realmente, não há nada que eu possa fazer pra você ir até lá comigo, mas se você esqueceu ô besta, só eu e você temos o Arayashiki! Agora a resposta geral: Se não quiserem ir também não precisam. Eu vou entrar pra história: O-Cavaleiro-de-ouro-que-invadiu-o-Inferno-sozinho-e-salvou-a-bruxa! MUUHAUAHUAHUAUHAUHAUHAUHU!!

Shion-veias na testa, socando a cabeça do Lihn: Mais respeito moleque!

Lihn: AI!! Itaii! Òó de qualquer forma eu vou. _Au Revoir!_(não precisa traduzir né?).

Lihn se tele transportou. Os outros podiam sentir seu fraco cosmo lá longe, na Alemanha. (Se ninguém percebeu o Castelo de Hades é na Alemanha).

Alina: Eu odeio quando ele age como um idiota!

Hana: Eu também!

Mégara: Ok, mas o assunto não é esse, e sim que Atena está em perigo e temos que salva-la.

Caroline: Tem razão Meg. Apesar de ser uma riquinha metida a besta e chata é a deusa que juramos proteger no dia em que recebemos as armaduras.

Shion: Vou fingir que não escutei. Hellius, você fica.

Hellius: O QUÊ?? ÒÓ

Shion: Isso mesmo. O Lihn mandou você ficar aqui.

Hellius: E quem ele pensa que é pra mandar em mim?òó

Shion: Bom, sabia que não teria jeito... Teremos que correr esse risco.

Todos: Que risco?

Shion: Nada não! Esqueçam o que eu disse ok? Agora vão!

_

* * *

_

Atena está em perigo! Corram Cavaleiros de Ouro, salvem nossa deusa! Como Zeus pode fazer isso com a própria filha? Será que os Cavaleiros chegaram a tempo no Inferno e com vida?

_Confiram no próximo capítulo de "__O Início de Uma nova Guerra Santa – Fase Hades"_

_Você já sentiu o cosmo?_

* * *

Olá! Aqui estou num novo capitulo. Desculpem a demora, mas é que ocorreu um "acidente" comigo e fiquei impossibilitado de escrever. Se tiver saído uma mXXXX na se preocupem e falem, ok?

Jaa Né

Lihn.


	8. Rumo ao Inferno

O Início de Uma nova Guerra Santa

O Início de Uma nova Guerra Santa

Fase Hades

Chapter 7 "Rumo ao Inferno"

Créditos: Pisces Luna pelas fichas e Kurumada-sama pelo anime.

Nome do Personagem: ughubhhgf – fala normal

Nome do Personagem: "hfuhffurhgurfruf" – pensamentos

Nome do Personagem: 'hgujvgrbttbm' – diálogo por cosmo

Nome do Personagem: **vthyheghtyjuyyrgthyj!** – Golpe

Nome do Personagem: PXXX - Censura

Nome do Personagem: rjfgrjgitjgor4kgtjhitjhiktgjhitjhfkhtijhit – Flash Back ou Ilusão

* * *

Castelo de Hades, Alemanha...

O pátio do Castelo estava com os corpos de mais ou menos 20 espectros e soldados mortos. Mais um acaba de ser arremessado contra a parede. Perto do abismo estava um homem trajando uma reluzente armadura dourada, com um rosário bicolor. 21 contas estavam escurecidas e as outras 87 estavam laranja.

Lihn: Você é o meu próximo adversário, Radamanthys de Wyvern? Estava cansado de lutar contra reles espectros e soldados.

Radamanthys: Cale-se, Cavaleiro insignificante! Você está no território do Imperador Hades, aqui você só dispõe de um décimo do seu poder total. E o último guerreiro que me disse isso quase morreu. Kanon de Gêmeos, conheceu?

Lihn: Maldito! Não ouse pronunciar o nome de qualquer Cavaleiro com sua boca imunda, miserável! É necessário apenas um décimo do meu poder para te vencer!

Ele avançou contra o Kyoto com todo seu décimo de poder. O capacete dele voou.

Radamanthys: Interessante! Será melhor que lutar contra seu mestre, Shaka de Virgem, que diziam ser o mais próximo de deus.

Lihn-pegando Radamanthys pelo pescoço-: O que disse? Foi você? ò.ó#

Radamanthys: Hehehe... Fui eu sim! Eu matei os patéticos Andrômeda e Virgem! HIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHAHHAHAHA! AAARRRGHH!!

Um soco o atingiu. Wyvern não olhava mais para olhos azuis, e sim para olhos negros, carregados de crueldade e vingança, com uma sede de sangue estampada.

Lihn: Desgraçado!

Raios perfuravam o corpo do espectro, que gritava de dor, com seu sangue escorrendo pelas mãos do Cavaleiro.

Radamanthys: É mais forte que Kanon! -.ó

Lihn: O que foi, se acovardou? Não me chamou de Cavaleiro insignificante, Radamanthys? Eu só vou descansar quando arrancar sua cabeça!

Radamanthys: **Greatest Caution!**

Lihn: **Control of the Waves!**

Os ataques se chocaram e Radamanthys foi arremessado longe.

Lihn: Eu vou poupá-lo. Vá para o Inferno e quem sabe nos encontremos lá. **Infernal Deprivation!**

O Kyoto desapareceu do mundo dos vivos e Lihn caiu de joelhos no chão, mas antes de tocá-lo foi amparado por Vinicius.

Vinicius: E aí, moço? Precisando de ajuda?

Lihn: Sabia que você viria. Onde estão os outros? Não precisa disso, pode me soltar.

Vinicius: Eles não vêm agora. Como você sugeriu, nós vamos primeiro. Que nada, você é leve feito uma pluma.

Lihn: Hellius?

Vinicius: Não sei o motivo, mas o Shion não conseguiu conte-lo. Agora vamos.

Eles começaram a elevar os cosmos, que tomavam dimensões imensas. De longe, lá no Santuário, os outros Cavaleiros e Amazonas, sentiam os cosmos.

Mégara: É essa a magnitude do cosmo com 8º Sentido?

Eva: Incrível!

Hellius: Nee-chan eu vou ser forte que nem o nii-san algum dia?ó.ò

Alina-com a mão na cabeça de Hellius-: Claro, porque não?

Hellius: Eeeh!

De repente, os cosmos desapareceram.

Eva: Shion, a gente vai pro Inferno pelo mesmo caminho deles?

Shion: Não.

Mégara: Então como nós vamos?

Shion: Simples, Hektor usará o **Sekishiki Meikai Ha **e vocês pularão no Yomotsu. Mas não agora e nem hoje. É capaz de vocês morrerem na tentativa, por isso como Mestre eu ordeno que vão para suas casas e fiquem meditando.

Alina: ' Não vamos deixá-los sozinhos. '

Hana: ' O que vai fazer?'

Alina: 'Quieta, emo! Estou pensando!'

Hana: '¬¬'

Alina: 'Carol, Eva, Meg!'

Caroline, Eva e Mégara: ' O que foi?'

Alina: 'Estamos pensando em fugir hoje à noite, querem ir também?'

Caroline: ' Não sei não... '

Eva: ' O Shion vai dar chilique. '

Mégara: 'Concordo com elas, mas não podemos deixá-los sozinhos.'

Hana: ' Então, vocês vão com a gente?'

Caroline: ' Eu vou e vocês meninas?'

Eva e Mégara: 'Hai!'

Alina: ' Ok, nos encontraremos à meia noite, na casa de Gêmeos. '

Meninas: ' Ok. Só vamos nós ou vamos chamar os outros? '

Hana: 'Acho melhor chamarmos só o Hektor. '

Alina: 'Acho que não emo... Ele é politicamente correto e não faria isso. E, aliás, ele é meio puxa-saco do Shion.'

Hana: '¬¬ Vou esquecer que você é minha "irmã" e a ordem do Shion e vou te socar.'

Alina-ignorando-: 'Eita! Esquecemos a Alexa e a Bianca!'

Depois de avisarem as Amazona de Aquário e Áries, que também toporam fugir, foram todas dormir, enquanto Shion nem imaginava o plano delas.

Meia noite, Gêmeos...

Hana-cutucando Alina-: Hei... Acorda tia!

Alina-continua a dormir-: Deixa-me dormir emo!ù.u

Hana-veias na testa-: ALINA DE GÊMEOS ACORDE AGORA! TEMOS UMA COISA IMPORTANTE PARA FAZER CACETX! Ò.Ó

Alina-surda-: Ta bom, já levantei porrX!¬¬

Hana: Elas já estão aqui caramba! Levante logo e pegue sua armadura!

Agora ela havia percebido que a emo... Ops... que Hana estava com a armadura de gêmeos, isso, devido à duplicação que Hefesto fez. E depois saíram correndo. Quando chegaram aos portões, viram um batalhão de guardas barrando a saída.

Guardas: Não podem passar!

Alexa: E com que autoridade estão dizendo isso?

??: Com a minha.

Uma voz grave e solene, porém irritada, falava oculta nas sombras. Era Shion.

Shion: Acharam mesmo que eu não iria imaginar que algum de vocês não tentaria fugir?

Ele disse isso com uma expressão inflexível e com o mesmo tom de voz que usou na sua luta contra Dohko, quando "invadiu" o Santuário (episódio, este, do qual se envergonhava profundamente, apesar de ter sido por uma causa nobre e depois de ter sido perdoado por Atena). Porém, ele não percebeu que um pesado bastão de ar materializou-se atrás de si mesmo e golpeou com força sua nuca.

Mégara-sorrisinho debochado-: Tirou as palavras das nossas bocas Shion.

Alina: Serviu pra algo não é, emo?

Hana: Cale-se. u.ú"

Mégara: Parem de brigar, as duas! Alina e Bianca, teleportem-nos pro Castelo de Hades.

Alina: A chefe dessa porcaria aqui sou eu! Não venha querendo dar ordens... u.u"

Alexa: Tecnicamente falando, ninguém elegeu chefe nenhum.

Bianca: Por que não fazemos isso agora?

Eva: E nós lá temos tempo?

Hana: Concordo! Temos que ir embora logo, antes que o Shion acorde. "Eu vou parar no Cabo Súnion depois, com certeza."

Alina: Tem razão, emo... Ok, Bianca, prepare-se!

Bianca: u.u Hunf...

Quando chegaram lá, viram espectros de prontidão para enfrentá-las.

Mégara: Vão. Eu fico e enfrento-os.

Alexa: Mas...

Mégara-olhos marejados-: Eu vou encontrar vocês lá embaixo. Promessa.

Alexa: Tem certeza?

Mégara: Sim, agora, por favor, vão e ajudem o Lihn e os Vinícius.

Meninas: Certo!

Alexa: Se você não aparecer, eu venho até aqui para te buscar.

Mégara: u.u Ora! Eu não sou fraca a ponto de ser derrotada por esse bando de espectros insignificantes.

Bianca: Ah, claro. A não ser que você ignore o Minos de Griffon ali, viu tia?

Mégara-veias-: Cale-se. ù.ú

Enquanto as outras elevavam seus cosmos até o limite, para chegarem até o meikai, Mégara eleva o seu e se prepara para enfrentar os espectros.

Mégara: Venham, seres insignificantes! **Goes of the Valkyries****!**

Ela usou seu golpe mais forte, dizimando todos que avançavam, porém um ainda continuou vivo: Minos.

Minos-sarcasmo-: Hum. É só isso que pode fazer? Não creio que se quer encoste-se a mim.

Mégara: Se arrependerá de suas palavras! **Excalibur!**

Minos: Eu, Minos, jamais me arrependi de nada na vida! **Cosmic ****Marionettes****!**

Os golpes se chocaram no ar, e se anularam tamanha era a força de ambos, mas mesmo assim, iguais.

Minos: Isso será interessante! Mas conseguirá me vencer, amazona?

Ele disse isso e cessou a concentração do seu cosmo, e saltou da trajetória dos ataques combinados e caiu suavemente, perto da discípula de Shura. E com uma rapidez imensa, lançou novamente seu "Marionete Cósmica" pegando a garota de surpresa.

Minos: Como está, amazona de Capricórnio?

Ele torturava ela, fazendo seus membros se mexer dolorosamente, e quebrou um dos dedos da outra.

Mégara-grito-: Maldito!

Ela elevou mais ainda seu cosmo e atingiu o Espectro com uma onda de terra.

Minos: Huhuhuhuhuhu! É só isso que consegue fazer? **Vôo das Penas Gigantes!** (N/A: Golpe do Minos em Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas.).

Ele lançou seu mais poderoso golpe, deixando-a desmaiada. Aproximou-se para dar o ataque de misericórdia, quando alguém também vestindo uma armadura de ouro, o soca.

Minos: Como ousa...?!

Ele vê Mégara desacordada e o tal "alguém" agachado ao lado dela.

??: Ouse encostar nela de novo e vai conhecer o Tartarus, Minos de Griffon.

Minos:...

??:...

Minos:...

??:...

Minos:...

??:...

Minos:...

??:...

Minos:...

??:...

Minos:...

??:...

Minos:...

??:...

Minos:...

??:...

Minos:...

??:...

Minos:...

??:...

Minos:...

??:...

Minos:...

??:...

Minos:...

??:...

Minos: Isso será interessante!

* * *

Oie! Isso foi maldade, eu sei! MHUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH! COF COF COF!

–leva sapatada- hunf... bem, será que vocês podem descobrir quem é esse alguém misterioso? Será que Minos irá matá-lo, juntamente com Mégara? Leiam o próximo capítulo para saber! Os capitúlos serão menores para que vcs nao fikem mto tempo ser ler, ok? espero que n se importem!

Jaa Ne!


End file.
